


Part 2: And Into the Fire

by theRenaissance_womenn96



Series: An Alternate Universe Where Draco Malfoy is Gay [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRenaissance_womenn96/pseuds/theRenaissance_womenn96
Summary: Everything in Draco's life has changed, new family, new friends, what will his new life mean for his 5th year?This is a retelling of Order of the Phoenix in an alternate universe where Draco was publicly outed at the end of 4th year and was disowned by his parents. Part 1 covers namely the set-up of this universe, this fic will focus on the events of the 5th book.





	1. August

Part 2: And Into the Fire

 

Chapter 1 – August

 

Things weren’t bad.

 

While figuring out how to plug in the keyboard had been a nightmare, playing it was the same as the piano. Which wasn’t to say it was easy but Draco wasn’t playing for leisure he was practicing for his exams, which were booked for the middle of August. Draco had already passed his Grade 5 exams the previous summer, but he wanted to improve his pass from “Grade 6 with Merit” to “Grade 6 with distinction”, no point in proceeding to Grade 7 if he wasn’t perfect.

 

July had been a bit of a bust in terms of productivity, for obvious reasons, but once he had started keeping busy Draco had found that it was helping him to feel better, or at the very least he was to distracted to be sulking all day. While the morning was dedicated to piano Draco spent the afternoons flying his Nimbus 2001 in the yard; attempting to become better then Potter was fairly pointless, but he didn’t need anyone else being better than him on top of that. He was even putting a decent amount of work into his summer essays, or his potions essay anyway, he felt he owed Snape the effort.

 

Things were pretty okay.

 

***

Despite his first proper breakfast with the Tonks’ being just short of a disaster, given that he had called his uncle a mudblood, Draco had been eating at the table ever since.

 

“How many coffees is that now? You’re too young to be drinking that stuff.” Andromeda admonished, taking the coffee pot to refill her own cup. His Aunt Andromeda wasn’t so bad.

 

Ted chuckled, “Said the pot to the kettle.” His Uncle wasn’t so bad either.

 

“If you’re trying to suggest I play Scherzo, for the 100th time, without having coffee first, the keyboard is going to end up through the window.” Draco finished with a long sip to emphasize his point, he didn’t even pull back when he burnt his tongue-the piece was frustrating him that much.

 

“It doesn’t sound like you’re stuck on it to me, it sounds good,” Ted said.

 

“I’m not trying for good, I’m trying for “with distinction”.” Andromeda couldn’t help an amused smile at Draco’s dramatics. “If Hogwarts had a proper music program I would have perfected the piece ages ago,” Draco grumbled into his coffee.

 

A tapping at the window signaled the arrival of the morning's post. The summers Daily Prophet’s had been… interesting. Draco had been expecting the paper to be touting Potters good name, praising their hero who had faced the Dark Lord and lived... again! How many times has he faced the Dark Lord at this point now? 3? No 4, the basilisk had had something to do with Him, Quirrel too. Merlin, time really does fly. No, instead of all that hero worship the Prophet was taking every opportunity to take a dig at Potter- calling into doubt his sanity, intelligence, and magical ability. Essentially it was doing Draco’s job for him. He would say that taking the piss out of someone who was already down took the fun out of it, but he would have to wait until September to find out for sure.

 

Ted collected a stack of letters from the Ministry post owls, given his tuts it was mostly bills he was sifting through.

 

“There’s a letter for you.” Draco’s heart jumped into his throat. Had Etienne written him back? It was a moment before he could force himself to grab the proffered letter from Ted, but once he had it he left for his room to read it privately. Andromeda called after him to hold his horses but Draco ignored her and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

 

With shaky hands, Draco tore open the envelope to reveal a letter with writing that is definitely not Etienne’s.

 

Suddenly, the door is open revealing a worried Andromeda “Who’s that letter from.”

 

“Don’t worry it’s not from him.” Draco doesn’t need to say who _him_ was, they both know.

 

“Good…good.” She nods. “But if he does try to write to you I want you to tell me.” Draco is surprised with how much like his own mother Andromeda sounds, he knows how serious she is about this.

 

“I will.” She must have believed him because she closes his door with a nod, leaving him with the letter that is not from Etienne.

 

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you don’t mind me writing you, I know you find it embarrassing to talk to me since I’m not as cool as your old friends. You’re a good study partner, maybe I’ll see you in the library next year?_

_You don’t have to write back, but I wanted to know how your summer is going? You seemed worried on the train._

_Sincerely,_

_Luna Lovegood_

The letter was dated from over 2 weeks ago.

 

Draco considered just tossing it, did he really want to encourage Luna further. He took some parchment and a quill from his desk, however, so he supposed he did.

 

_Dear Luna,_

_I’m not ignoring you- this time._

_I think your owl had a hard time finding me, I’ve been moving around a lot._

_My summer has been mostly miserable, so I guess you were wrong on the train about things getting better since things got worse._

 

Draco had been planning to leave the letter there, but something about that seemed needlessly cruel. Being mean to Lovegood was pathetic rather than funny and unlike Potter and his lot she hadn’t done anything to deserve it.

 

_I’m happy you wrote to me though._

_Draco Malfoy_

***

“Oh, yeah, her mother Andromeda was my favourite cousin,” said Sirius, examining the tapestry closely. “No, Andromeda’s not on here either, look-“

He pointed to another small round burn mark between two names, Bellatrix and Narcissa.

“Andromeda’s sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable pure-blood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, so –“

Sirius mimed blasting the tapestry with a wand and laughed sourly. Harry, however, did not laugh; he was too busy staring at the names to the right of Andromeda’s burn mark. A double line of gold embroidery linked Narcissa Black with Lucius Malfoy and a single gold line from their names led to the name Draco.

“You’re related to the Malfoys!”

“The pure-blood families are all interrelated,” said Sirius. “If you’re only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods your choice is very limited; there are hardly any of us left. Molly and I are cousins by marriage and Arthur’s something like my second cousin once removed. But there’s no point looking for them on here-if ever a family was a bunch of blood traitors it’s the Weasleys.”

(Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, pg. 105)

 

“Why is Malfoy still on here… if he’s been disowned.” Harry had seen the headline while scanning the Prophet for news on Voldemort. He had been surprised to see it, with how Malfoy always talked about his father, but maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised that someone as awful as Lucius Malfoy would do such a thing.

 

“That’s all legal stuff though, this tapestry is imbued with old magic-blood magic. That’s why dead old mum had to burn me off herself, and I was able to get this lovely place – the wards will always recognize me as a Black. You can’t change blood.”

 

***

Getting in and out of the Ministry of Magic was always such an ordeal, Draco didn’t understand why they scheduled the musical exams here when it would probably be significantly easier to have them literally anywhere else. Of course, where else Wizards had empty conference rooms available was its own issue.

 

Ted had side along apparated them into London and they had entered through the visitors’ entrance, which looked like a muggle telephone booth-whatever that was. Draco had never used the visitors entrance before, whenever his father had taken him to the Ministry he had instead flooed into the offices of friends or acquaintances, although perhaps taking him to his piano examinations had been an excuse for his father to get his foot in the fireplace of whichever Ministry official he needed a favour from.

 

Now wearing their silver badges with ‘Music examinations’ printed on them, and having had their wands checked, the two entered an elevator and requested the seventh floor-Department of Magical Games and Sports.

 

“I know being told to relax has never helped anyone to relax, but I think you’ll do great,” Ted reassured his nephew once the elevator had begun its ascent.

 

“I don’t need to relax.” Draco’s tone betrayed his worry. “Only people who aren’t good need to be nervous.”

 

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” Ted grinned, Draco just rolled his eyes, checking his sheet music again to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything- he ignored that his hands were shaking.

 

Once out of the elevator, the two walked down the corridor to conference room 3, outside of which some chairs had been set up for those waiting to take their examinations and their parents. Whoever was currently in there was playing the trumpet.

 

The door opened to let the trumpet player out, Draco didn’t bother standing up, he’d done this enough times to know they would call him in when they were ready for him.

 

“Oh my Merlin, Draco!” Draco looked up from his sheet music to see Astoria Greengrass, Daphne’s younger sister, had exited the examination room with her trumpet in one hand and carrying case in the other. “I should have figured when I saw they’d dragged a piano in there.”

 

 “Why, because I’m the only person who knows how to play it.”

 

“So sassy, I’m just trying to make conversation. I totally blew my examination." Astoria went over to the bin across from the door and began emptying the spit valve. "What grade are you testing for today?”

 

“Grade 6.” Draco couldn't help but cringe as a long string of drool stretched out of Astoria's trumpet. “Oh, this is Ted Tonks…. My Uncle.”

 

Astoria, eyebrows raised “I didn’t know you had an Uncle.” She wiped her wet hand on her robes before offering it to Ted “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Ted took the offered hand with a smile “Likewise-“

 

“Astoria.” She supplied, brushing away a strand of deep brown hair that had fallen out of her long braid. “So who do you think is going to make Prefect this year- Daphne thinks it’ll be Blaise, but I think that’s just wishful thinking. She thinks she’s a shoo-in and would like the _quality time_ with him.”

 

“If Daphne gets Prefect I’m transferring.”

 

Astoria laughed “You and me both!”

 

The door opened again, "Draco Malfoy."

 

"Well, I'll see you at school Malfoy," Astoria remarked, waving farewell before gathering her things and heading towards the elevator, probably heading to her fathers' office in international affairs.

 

Draco, with his sheet music, headed towards the door. “Good luck!”  Ted called after him giving a hearty thumbs up.

 

***

The examination had gone well, but as it is after any examination all Draco could concentrate on were the mistakes he had made.

 

“When will you get the results back.”

 

“Probably sometime this week- they pretty much already know they just like to make us suffer a bit before.”

 

Ted chuckled as they exited the elevator into the atrium.

 

“Draco, what are you doing here.”

 

Draco felt his stomach drop, what were the fucking odds. His father wasn't exactly a stranger to the Ministry, but he didn't drop in often enough that Draco had expected to run into him. Lucius left the wizard he had been talking to, it looked like it might be Podmore (why was he talking to him?), clearly expecting Draco to answer. “I-my piano examination-"

 

“Still wasting your time with that. If you devoted as much time to your studies as your hobbies you might actually surpass that- ah, but that isn’t my concern any longer is it.” Lucius smirked, “Who is this escorting you.”

 

“Ted Tonks- I believe were in-laws.” Teds usually jovial tone was cold.

 

Lucius arches a brow. “I supposed we would be, were your wife still a member of the black family. Now if you’ll both excuse me.” Lucius left the two to rejoin Sturgis Podmore.

 

***

You will have plenty of time to work on that after breakfast." Andromeda tisked.

 

With a dramatic flourish, Draco closed his Transfigurations book. After returning from his piano examinations Draco had dedicated himself to his studies with a newfound intensity.

 

"I thought you'd already finished your transfigurations paper?"

 

"I had, but I can do better," Draco said, digging into his breakfast so he could return to his homework. Andromeda was planning on pursuing the topic further but Ted shook his head; she would interrogate him about it later.

 

A small tawny owl screeched at the window, carrying a solitary envelope. Ted got up to grab the post, freezing once he had unwrapped the letter from the owl's extended leg.

"What is it dear?"  Ted looked hesitant to answer. "Ted?"

 

"Umm... it's for you." Ted held the envelope out to Draco, although he looked as though he regretted it the second Draco took it.

 

It had the Ministry of Magic's Department of Family and Human Services seal.

 

Draco carefully opened the envelope, making sure not to tear any of the paper before gingerly pulling the parchment out. The table was silent as he read, and re-read the letter.

 

"Alright, I think you've read through that enough." Andromeda took the letter from Draco, replacing the parchment back into its Ministry envelope. "It's a beautiful day out, why don't you go fly, take your mind off things."

 

Andromeda waited for Draco to leave the table before reading the letter for herself. It was official, Draco had been disowned. With a sigh Andromeda stashed the letter atop of the fridge- she would have to respond to it, but she didn’t need Draco obsessing over it either.

 

*** 

It was as though they had gone back to that first week. Draco had returned sulking and generally ignoring the Tonks' as much as possible. Too stressed to fall asleep Andromeda decided to give up on a good nights rest and left her husband to go read in the living room.

 

As she descended the staircase she was startled to find Draco sitting at the kitchen table. The Ministry letter was laid out in front of him, but Draco appeared to be worrying the upper corners of the letter rather than reading it.  Andromeda contemplated returning upstairs, giving Draco this private moment when he broke the silence.

 

“If you had a time turner, would you have changed anything?” Draco didn't look up as he spoke. “Would you have still married Ted or stayed a Black?”

 

Andromeda stood quietly for a moment before speaking. "No." Draco looked up then, his expression taking her back to her own feelings of uncertainty and heartache. "Things would have never been able to go back to how they were, now that I knew my parents loved me conditionally. I deserved more than that," Andromeda walked to stand beside Draco, resting a hand on his shoulder, "and so do you." Andromeda pulled Draco into a loose hug, her chin sitting on top of his head. “Go get some sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one, unfortunately, the rest of the chapters probably won't be this long but they will hopefully be updated regularly. 
> 
> As always, if you liked this chapter (or didn't) comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Link to the piano piece referenced; Scherzo in Bb  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJrBVv3qgUM&list=PLHmgPNx3HS0l_UlEP78LAgJUNM3roWNql&index=6
> 
> Song Astoria was playing on the trumpet  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWx0GGKVYVA


	2. Diagon Ally

Chapter 2: Diagon Ally

 

The arrival of Draco’s Hogwarts letter garnered little fanfare.

 

“Guess we’ll have to go to Diagon Ally today- what new books do you need?” Andromeda pulled the book list from Draco, the envelope still felt heavy in Draco’s hand, there was still something else inside. “I know we have a copy of The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 somewhere, I’ve never heard of this other one though, Defensive Magical Theory, hopefully, Second-Hand books has a copy.”

 

Draco had already been sat down to discuss the family finances, Ted had retired last year which wouldn’t have been an issue, except they hadn’t budgeted taking in their estranged nephew; suffice to say they were on a budget. Ted had already been reamed out for getting the keyboard.

 

As Andromeda began to mutter a shopping list to herself, they would need the textbooks, robes, potions ingredients, Draco upturned the envelope, a green badge with a P superimposed over the silver snake of Slytherin fell out. Draco hadn’t thought he’d get Prefect after everything- regularly sneaking out to sleep around with your Professor wasn’t rule-abiding behaviour. That he had given up on getting it only made Draco's self-important smile that much wider.

 

Andromeda must have asked Draco a question because she stops her rambling, “What’s that?”

 

“I’m a Prefect.” Draco couldn’t keep the gloating tone from his voice as he showed off the badge to the table. “I always knew I was better than my dorm mates, but now I have the proof.”

 

“And humble, he’s been a Prefect for 5 minutes and hasn’t let it get to his head.” Even Teds teasing couldn’t dampen Draco’s mood, after losing for so long it felt good to win. He wondered who the other Prefects would be, probably Potter and Granger for Gryffindor, Daphne for Slytherin-despite what he’d said to Astoria Daphne was the most Granger-esque of the Slytherins. That was to say she had the largest stick up her ass.

 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to get something to celebrate while we’re in Diagon Ally as well.” Andromeda smiled.

 

***

 

As always at this time of year Diagon Ally was a madhouse. Soon to be First Year’s bubbling with excitement felt the need to touch and look at everything, practically jumping off the walls. While upperclassmen, above pressing their noses in all of the shop windows were taking the opportunity to link up and cause trouble with their friends. Draco hadn’t wanted to go, it would be impossible not to run into someone from school, but he needed to pick out new robes, he’d outgrown his robes.

 

"I think we should start at Second-Hand books first, that way if they don't have your Defense Against the Dark Arts book we can get a copy at Flourish and Blotts before they sell out."

 

Draco hmm'd at the right interval, not really listening to his Aunt, as he was distracted by the kitschy sign to 'Rosa Lee's Teabag', and the promise of coffee it offered. “Can we stop to get coffee.”

 

“You had coffee already at breakfast.”

 

“I had one coffee at breakfast, that isn’t enough.”

 

“I shouldn’t be encouraging this habit, but since you did get Prefect today…alright, but nothing larger than a medium.”  Andromeda gave Draco money for two along with her own order, decided that she wouldn't be able to handle the crowds with so little caffeine.

 

Rosa Lee’s Teabag wasn’t a very large shop, and it was made to look smaller by the extensive number of chairs, tables, and shelves of knick-knacks that cluttered the space. Behind the wooden counter, which was similarly cluttered but with coffee and tea paraphernalia, stood Tracey Davis. Her dark hair which had been long and sleek in June, however, was now cut short. She looked even more like her brother Roger then she had before, except her haircut was much more of a hack job.

 

“New haircut?” Draco inquired sarcastically.

 

“Yeah, I cut it myself.” Tracey beamed, stroking her new due.

 

“I can tell, maybe you should have learned how to use the scissors before you cut it.”

 

Tracey's smile fell. “What do you want to drink Malfoy?”  Draco ordered for himself and his Aunt, Tracey preparing the two drinks with a deliberate silence. “Which one of these is supposed to be yours, I don’t want to spit in your lovely Aunts coffee.”

 

Great, he had to go and offend the only person who would willingly sit next to him in class. He hoped Davis didn't hold too much of a grudge, otherwise, he'd be stuck sitting alone in class like a real loser. "I was only joking, your haircut looks acceptable, it won't even be the worst in our year so long as Potter hasn't updated his look.” Tracey rolled her eyes, her stony expression softening, but failed to hand over the drinks.

 

“Here’s a tip Malfoy, you don’t get to decide your joking after you’ve offended someone- but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you backtrack an insult so I’ll accept your half-assed apology this time” With that Tracey finally handed over the coffees.

***

Second-hand books hadn't had Slinkhard’s book, so the two found their way to Flourish and Blotts. The shop was teeming with people, all clamoring over the displays of Hogwarts prescribed texts. Once the display of Defensive Magical Theory had been identified it was still another 10 minutes of wadding through shoppers before they could grab a copy, and then another 20 minutes to wait to pay for it.

 

Scribbulus wasn't nearly as crowded, and Draco was able to stockpile on parchment, quills, and ink easily enough. Although the parchment his Aunt selected wasn't nearly as nice as what he usually wrote on he kept his complaining to a minimum (although he was sure he'd have plenty more to say about it once he had to actually write on it).

 

Exiting the shop they headed down the way towards Slug and Jiggers, which one could find by following the line of haggard looking parents "Is that the line for The Apothecary!" 

 

"I told you we should have come here first," Draco said haughtily. "they always get behind."

 

"Yes, well congratulations you told me so." They still had to get Draco fitted for robes, and she did not want to have to return tomorrow.

 

"We could go to Mr. Mulpepper's instead."

 

"We're not going to Knockturn."

 

"Why they sell the exact same stuff-" Andromeda fixed Draco with a pointed look. "Along with some other illegal stuff, but they won't push that on you, they know you can't afford it."

 

After a moments consideration, Andromeda decided that it didn't matter where they went, besides she'd been to Mulpepper's plenty growing up and it was usually pretty quiet. "Alright let's just go, lead the way."

 

As with most of the shops in Knockturn, Mr. Mulpepper's was dark, dank, and blessedly empty. The actual store was very small, with some standing room before a large counter, as the majority of the space was dedicated to the storage room in the back, in which Mr. Mulpepper could be seen stocking products.

 

"Hurry up and tell him what you need."

 

"Why scared someones going to come out of the ally and hex you." Draco teased, ringing the bell on the counter.

 

Having provided Mulpepper with his list, the shopowner disappeared into the back room to weigh and package Draco's supplies. The door opened with a long creak, allowing a girl with long blonde hair and a slightly vacant expression to enter. "Lovegood?"

 

"Hello Draco, are you looking for Freshwater Plimpie gills as well?"

 

Just like with most of the things Luna had to say, Draco had no idea what she was talking about, but he had realized through there letters that it was much more fun to go along. "Just the usual fare I'm afraid."

 

"Well, I hope they have them here, my dad and I have tried everywhere else."

 

"Your dad let you come to Knockturn alone!" Andromeda exclaimed.

 

"Oh no, he's just outside" Luna pointed through the glass to a man just as pale, wane, and strange; Luna was truly her fathers' daughter.

 

"I don't know too much about Plimpie's" Which was to say that Draco knew nothing at all, as they probably didn't actually exist. "But maybe you should try Changs, they usually have more foreign supplies."

 

"Oh no, Plimpie's aren't foreign at all, I'm surprised you haven't heard of them, they're quite common actually."

 

Draco feigned a look of contemplation. "Maybe the Department of Ministries has put a ban on them then- that'd explain why none of the shops are acting as if they've never heard of them."

 

Mulpepper returned from the back room with a large bag full of Draco's supplies. Draco made a show of taking everything out of the bag and inspecting each jar individually, he wasn't thick enough to get scammed.

 

"Excuse me, sir, do you carry Freshwater Plimpie gills?"

 

"What? Are you heckling me, there ain't no such thing as a Plimpie."

 

"Interesting," Luna muttered. "Thank you, sir. I'll see you at school Draco." Luna gave Draco a serene smile before exiting the shop. She could be seen through the window talking to her father, presumably about the lack of Plimpie gills and Draco's theory on why.

 

"Draco that wasn't nice, teasing that poor girl." Andromeda admonished.

 

"What, now her dad has a new article for his magazine. No one can convince her that her dad's a looney anyway." Draco inspected what was supposed to be a jar of eel eyes. "These aren't eel eyes."

 

"I thought you wanted fish eyes."

 

"But you were going to charge me for eel eyes."

 

With a huff, Mulpepper took the jar and returned to the back room.

 

***

Shopping at Second-Hand Robes was completely and utterly humiliating, this was truly the lowest he’d ever sink. Even if he wasn’t seen in the store he’d be seen in this dreadful drab- his life was over.

 

“Oh, would you quit sulking, your acting like I’m making you wear rags.” Andromeda huffed from across the rack where she was conducting her own search. “What do you think of these?” Draco thought he’d rather die than wear it. Draco left his Aunt at the rack of robes so he could browse the cloaks, hopefully, he’d be able to find something last season, one year past the fashion wasn’t too bad…

 

The bell over the door dinged, causing Draco to duck behind the rack, he would never live it down if someone from school were to see him shopping here.

 

“Andromeda! What are you doing in Diagon? I thought only parents were mad enough to go shopping in August?” Mrs. Weasley laughed. Thank Merlin, her hoard of children wasn’t with her. 

 

“Yeah, I thought I was done with all this-” Andromeda gestured to the chaos of the street and shop “-when Nymphadora graduated Hogwarts.

 

“You’ve meet Nymphadora of course, she –“ Andromeda stopped as if she’d caught herself before she said something she shouldn’t, now Draco really was eavesdropping. “works with Arthur at the Ministry.”

 

Mrs. Weasley obviously understood what Aunt Andromeda really meant as she answered easily enough. “Oh yes, she is a lovely girl. We-that is to say, Arthur is glad to have her when they get to work together. Yes, always happy when they send Nymphadora from the Aurors.”

 

Draco had had to lean forward a bit to make out Mrs. Weasley’s hushed tones, the additional weight causing the rack to roll forward with an excessively loud screech.

 

“What are you doing shopping here?” It was clear Mrs. Weasley was suspicious of him, and to be fair he would be too to see himself here.

 

“Molly, this is my nephew Draco.” Andromeda raised her eyebrows at her nephew, obviously wanting him to introduce himself, but Draco just flushed in embarrassment.

 

“Yes, I’ve met Draco before,” said Mrs. Weasley disdainfully. “He’s in the same year as Ron.” Draco briefly wonders if Weasley has ever told his mother any of the insults he’s said at school, before deciding that all of those are nothing when compared to the time his father had given Ginny Weasley a diary that possessed and nearly killed her.

 

“He’s been staying with us this summer,” Mrs. Weasley's eyes nearly popped out of her head, “has Nymphadora not mentioned it?”

 

“No, I’m afraid she hasn’t.” Mrs. Weasley was able to rein in her expression. “Well Andromeda you are a much more charitable woman then may be good for you.”

 

Andromeda adopted a tight-lipped expression, the tension growing between the two women and Draco stuck awkwardly in the middle.

 

“Have you found one you like,” Andromeda said in a clipped tone, taking the cloak Draco had been holding. “Good, I can alter it at home."

 

“Oh dear, I hadn’t meant-“

 

"It’s fine Molly, it was so nice running into you." Andromeda's tone said that it wasn't.

 

She cashed out quickly and hurried Draco out of the shop and towards the Leaky Cauldron. Once outside of the Leaky she finally stopped to look at Draco determinedly, "Whatever feud you have with the Weasley's, it ends this year."

 

Draco prepared to argue but Andromeda cut him off. "I mean it Draco. I am not going to allow any bullying to continue."

 

"I don't-"

 

"I've seen your school record Draco," Andromeda replied indignantly, before continuing in a more relaxed tone. "I'm willing to let the past be the past but if you so much as give me a reason to think you've been harassing Molly's boy trust me, you will hear from me about it, understood?"

 

Draco really was intending to tell his Aunt that she could get stuffed, he was under the impression that he should be indignant about her trying to impose her will upon him (or you know, parent him). She wasn't his mother. But she seemed so expectant, almost hopeful.

 

"...fine. I won't start anything. But if he says anything I'm talking back."

 

Andromeda sighed, "Well, its something."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, as always kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Going Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 3- Going Back to Hogwarts

 

September 1st had never been so chaotic before. Perhaps Draco’s father had demanded a level of order that the Tonks’ didn’t…or it was just much more difficult to pack a year’s worth of clothing and school supplies without hired help.

 

Draco wasn’t a light packer. He was having a difficult time forcing his trunk closed, even though all of his parchment, quills, inkpots, and books, for school and leisure, were in his book bag. His robes, potions supplies-which yes included 2 cauldrons because what if he wanted to brew something on his own time? (he’d never done it but this could be the year),- and the button press he’d ordered last year to make the Potter Stinks badges, weren’t going into his trunk without a fight.

 

If packing wasn’t stressful enough this would be the first time Draco was going to see all of his housemates since everything went to shit; he needed to look as though he was thriving, which was a difficult look to pull off in last year’s robes and a budget of zero galleons for hair products.

 

“What are you doing up there? You’re not going to get any breakfast at this rate!” Andromeda called up the stairs. “Hurry up and bring your stuff to the door.”

 

Ughhhhhhhh, “I’m coming!”

 

Andromeda pinched the bridge of her nose, only feeling a little guilty that she was looking forward to having an empty house again.

 

The rhythmic thudding of a trunk being dragged down the stair could be heard, Draco coming down the stairs, book bag slung over one shoulder, broom tucked under the arm of the other, he descended backward so that he could drag his trunk and balance his keyboard on top.

 

“You’re not bringing your keyboard,” said Andromeda exasperatedly. 

 

“Why not? Its portability is a selling feature.” Draco huffed as he finished lugging his things down the last couple stairs.

 

Andromeda gave a strained groan, “We don’t have time for this, leave it and let’s go.

 

“Why, is there a rule against bringing keyboards?” Ted grinned, appearing from the kitchen.

 

“How is he going to get all that on and off of the train?”

 

“I’m carrying it all now, aren’t I?” Draco argued petulantly.

 

“We’re going to miss the train, you are leaving it here and that's final!”

 

***

They weren’t even close to missing the train.

 

“Are you still sulking over your keyboard, it’ll be at home waiting for you at Christmas break. I doubt it would have worked at Hogwarts anyway.” His Aunt was probably right, Draco had heard muggle electronics didn't work due to the magical interference at Hogwarts,' but that only irritated him further.

 

"Well, I guess I might as well board the train now instead of wait until the last possible minute then," said Draco, hauling his trunk off of the luggage cart Ted had grabbed to get them through the muggle part of King Cross.

 

“Hold on, let’s say a proper farewell first.” Despite Andromeda’s strong tone, she seemed unsure of whether or not she should hug her nephew, however, to be fair Draco wasn’t sure if they should either. They had come a long way in the past month, but it had still only been a month.

 

Ted seemed to make the decision for everyone with a firm hand to Draco’s shoulder, “Study hard and stay out of trouble.” Draco waved off his Uncle’s concerns before collecting his things and boarding the train. 

 

As it was still early there were plenty of empty compartments to be found, but as a Prefect Draco would have to first appear in the Prefects compartment. As much as he had 'loved' lugging his trunk all morning he didn't fancy doing it any more than necessary. He needed to find someone to offload his things onto, and he found just the person sitting alone in a perfectly suitable compartment.

 

“Lovegood, save me a seat.” Draco didn't wait for an answer before he began forcing his trunk through the compartment door.

 

Luna looked up from her upside-down Quibbler. “You probably should be more polite when you ask for favours.”

 

Draco paused in his maneuverings, “Ugh, Luna, please save me a seat, I have to go to the Prefect compartment.”

 

“Alright.” Luna returned to her magazine.

 

Hefting his trunk onto the luggage rack Draco watched as Potter and his parade of Weasley’s entered the platform. He was surprised to see Mad-Eye with him, given the Ministry’s current attitude towards Potter he doubted they would loan Potter his own team of Aurors just to escort him to school.

Aurors –the elderly women wearing the ugly purple hat tripped herself up on the edge of her robes as she wove farewell to Potter’s crew.

 

Smirking Draco quickly opened the window, “Who’s that old bag Potter, your girlfriend!”, but Draco wasn’t looking at Potter, he was looking at Nymphadora, who having realized she’d been recognized signed for Draco to shut up about it.

 

The train had begun to pull away from the station, and Draco, just like everyone else at the windows, watched as a large black dog ran alongside the train jumping and yapping.

 

God, Potter was a bloody idiot.

 

***

Draco wasn’t the last one to arrive at the Prefect compartment, they were still waiting for the Gryffindor 5th years- so Granger and Potter, just like Potter to keep everyone waiting on him. Draco took a seat beside Pansy Parkinson; he forgot to be happy that it at least wasn’t Daphne Greengrass.

 

“Of course it’s you,” Pansy whined, crossing her arms across her chest sulkily. It was clear to Draco that Pansy was still upset with him, which was completely ridiculous as it was he who was still mad at her, and since they were still arguing Draco needed to take this opportunity to stick it where it hurt.

 

"Funny, I thought you would love the chance to spend more time with me, take the opportunity to draw more hearts in your diary.” Pansy's cheeks went crimson.

 

“So Draco, I’m guessing you were able to find someplace to stay? Or did the Ministry have to pick you up off the street?” she stage whispered, clearly pleased with the intrigue her comment garnered from Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein.

 

The compartment door slid open.

 

“Weasley?” Draco couldn't believe, and judging by everyone's expressions the other prefects seemed to agree- everyone had thought it would be Potter.

 

“Alright enough chit chat, let’s begin so we can be done before the trolley finishes its round.”

Weasley grumbled something about it not being that impossible he could be a Prefect as he took his seat, everyone else turning their attention to the head boy and girl.

 

The orientation session was nothing too groundbreaking, a reminder of what the rules were, what acceptable punishments for breaking those rules were, when to report to a teacher, not to abuse your position blah, blah, blah.

 

It didn’t help that Pansy glared daggers into his profile for the majority of it. Draco had decided at the beginning that, for Pansy, it would be more aggravating to be ignored then for him to shoot her any of his own dirty looks, so it hadn’t been too distracting. But he was sure a fair number of the other 5th year Prefects had noticed it.

 

“Now, you will all need to take shifts patrolling the corridors during the remainder of the train ride, you’ll be working with your house partner so you can discuss how you want to split up the schedule. Who wants to be part of the first shift?”

 

“Let’s take the first shift, I want to get out of here” Pansy hissed, her hand already raised- she wasn’t asking.

 

There wasn’t really anything to be patrolled on the train (really how much could someone get up to), so the two were mostly just loitering in the corridor and hazing the first years a little.

 

“I know we're supposed to be figuring out how we want to split the shifts up, but I don’t know when Quidditch practice is yet so it’ll have to wait until then,” said Draco. While he didn't intend on forgiving Pansy anytime soon he did hope they could at least be diplomatic about their Prefect duties.

 

“Well, I don’t want to do the weekends.” Pansy shrugged.  While he didn't intend on forgiving Pansy anytime soon Draco had hoped they could at least be diplomatic about their Prefect duties; as Pansy and he often competed in pettiness he should have known that had been a fat chance.

 

“I’m not doing all of the weekend.” Draco tried to answer firmly, but he was probably whining.

 

“Why not, what are you going to be doing, hanging out with your friends?” she laughed before checking her watch. "Our shifts up," and with that, she promptly left without giving Draco the opportunity to counter.

 

Working with Pansy was going to be impossible. 

 

***

‘I’ll have it back, thank you,’ said Luna coldly, and leaning forwards she snatched it out of Harry’s hands. Riffling through it to page fifty-seven, she turned it resolutely upside-down again and disappeared behind it.

 

“Well, Ron and I should probably head out, it’s nearly our turn to patrol the corridors,” said Hermione, relieved to be able to escape the awkwardness she had unintentionally created. “Come on Ron.”

 

With a groan, Ron slowly got to his feet after her, and with a ‘See you later mate’ had also exited the compartment.

 

The pair had only been gone for what must have been 5 minutes when the compartment door was flung open “You said you would save me a seat!”

 

It wasn’t unusual for Malfoy to visit his train compartment, it had become part of the journey to Hogwarts honestly, just as expected as the candy trolley. It was unexpected that he would show up without his goons, claiming a seat.

 

“What do you want Mal-“

 

“I did.” Despite how much quieter Luna was her dreamy response was able to stop Ginny mid-sentence as she gaped at her classmate. Harry was probably looked similar to Ginny as he watched Luna move her bag off of the seat. Luna Lovegood kept getting stranger and stranger.

 

Malfoy hesitated at the door, Harry hoped he would decide to leave, but after assessing the compartment and its occupants Malfoy made up his mind, Well, as it is my seat,” and with a flourish took the seat Luna had cleared for him.

 

Once Malfoy had settled the compartment filled with quiet tension, although Luna did not appear to notice it as she had returned to her Quibbler.

 

Harry felt anger start to grow in the pit of his stomach, what was Malfoy doing, inviting himself into his compartment. After everything that he’d said to him, to Ron and Hermione, he was supposed to sit with him.

“You’re oddly quiet Malfoy, not like you not to have anything to say.”

 

Ginny nudged him purposefully with her foot, Mrs. Weasley had given them all a lecture the night before to not start anything with Malfoy, that if she heard from Andromeda they’d been causing trouble they’d have her to answer to. Harry told himself he hadn’t started anything with Malfoy…he was just baiting him, it was up to Malfoy whether he took it.

 

“You have a nice dog Potter, but I would be careful where you bring it out,” said Malfoy with a pointed look.

 

Did Malfoy know about Sirius? He must, but then why tell Harry, was he taunting him or warning him? He had thought Sirius coming with him to the station was a bit of a laugh, but suddenly it seemed reckless, if not downright dangerous. . . . Hermione had been right. . . . Sirius should not have come.

 

“Are you trying to figure out those runes,” Malfoy was clearly only talking to Luna, “because I think I found something, but even upside down most of it looks like nonsense. Hold on-” Malfoy took his book bag, which Harry had originally assumed belong to Luna, down from the overhead compartment and began rummaging inside of it “-I took some notes.”

 

“You get the Quibbler?” said Ginny, clearly suspicious of Malfoy and Luna’s friendship.

 

“Yeah, it’s far more interesting than interesting than the Prophet,” Malfoy had retrieved his own worn looking issue and was flipping to the runes article

“always the same thing. _Potters an arrogant sod_ , _Dumbledore’s an old coot_ , I already know all that.” Malfoy smirked but his tone had been teasing, did he find what the Prophet was saying about him funny or plain ridiculous.

“That article on Sirius Black though-” Malfoys gaze quickly darted to meet Harry’s, he definitely knew the dog was Sirius.

“I hope the Ministry lets him off, I love the Hobgoblins!”

 

“And do you think that spell will work?” It was clear that Ginny believed Malfoy was using the article to tease Luna.

 

“I don’t know Weasley, haven’t tried it yet. Do you fancy having kumquats for ears?” Malfoy taunted. “So what if it works, it’s still a puzzle.”

 

Ginny didn’t appear completely satisfied with Malfoy’s response but she stopped grilling him, and the compartment fell silent again.

 

Another hour must have passed because soon Hermione and Ron had returned, stunned to find that Malfoy had joined them.

 

“I know you don’t like each other, but I told Draco I’d save him a seat,” Luna greeted the pair before bending back over Draco’s copy of the Quibbler that they were holding between them. Draco smirked at Ron but didn’t say anything before returning to the magazine.

 

“-“ Harry shook his head at Ron to stop, he understood where Ron was coming from but there was no need to repeat the past hour. Malfoy wasn’t going to try anything…apparently.

 

The compartment was fairly quiet for the remainder of the trip, while no one was being openly hostile, no one felt safe to discuss things openly either. So everyone pretty much kept to themselves.

 

“We’d better change,” said Hermione at last, and all of them opened their trunks with difficulty and pulled on their school robes. She and Ron pinned their prefect badges carefully to their chests. Harry saw Ron checking his reflection in the black window.

 

The train would be pulling in to Hogsmead station any minute, some of the more anxious students were already standing in the corridor, the compartment door opened yet again.

 

Theodore Nott had never bothered Harry before, but he supposed if Malfoy wasn’t going to harass him on the way to Hogwarts one of the Slytherins was going to have to take up the mantle.

 

“Is it true-” Nott gapes at Draco’s Prefect badge. “How did you get Prefect?”

 

“What how did I get it over you? Easily I imagine.” Draco gloated, adjusting his posture so that his Prefects badge reflected the overhead light.

 

“I suppose that proves it then, Dumbledore must really be off his rocker to approve you.” Said Nott triumphantly. Malfoy’s face twisted into a sneer, it was strange to see it turned at someone that wasn’t one of his friends or himself.

 

“It’s very brave of you to face me without backup, is it because you can’t convince Crabbe and Goyle to keep you company even when they’re without their shared brain cell.”

 

Ron snorted but seemed to realize what he’d done and covered his mouth quickly. Luna didn’t attempt to restrain her laughing and had a fit similar to the one before. She really had a thing for jokes at Crabbe and Goyle’s expense, Harry thought. Malfoy absolutely glowed at how Luna received his joke. What an attention seeking prat.

 

“Better to be without company then to be seen with this lot!” Nott retorted, fixing each of the compartment patrons with a mocking glare before leaving.

 

***

The last few hours had been the strangest of Draco’s life, and with how off the rails his life had gone that was saying something. He should have just left when he saw Potter and his posse in Luna’s compartment, but going through the ordeal of taking all of his things down from the rack would have been humiliating. Besides it felt too much like running away, and he wasn’t scared of Potter, so he had stayed. And it hadn’t been completely terrible, which was the strangest part- terribly uncomfortable, but not terrible. Which was why Draco needed to take this opportunity to disentangle himself from the group now. Nott was right, he didn’t want to be seen keeping such company. Luna was alright, but Potter, Weasley, Granger. Longbottom! That was too much. Draco would just force some younger Slytherins to share a carriage with him and be done with the lot.

 

“We’re taking this one Draco!” Luna called over dreamily as she took the step up into the carriage.

 

Ah fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know in the book Hermione and Ron do not leave the compartment once they join Harry, so I am assuming they patrolled after the meeting. I rearranged this to work with the story better 1 and 2 I think that if Hermione and Ron had also been there it would have been too intimidating for Draco to actually sit with them, and I wanted to maintain a tentative peace for this chapter. Also, it would have been a lot of characters in one place at one time and I want to build Draco's relationships one at a time. Harry and Draco being on decent terms will inevitably lead to Hermione and Ron being more accepting so I'm not worried about them yet. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	4. Umbridge Over Troubled Waters Act 1

Chapter 4-Umbridge Over Troubled Waters Act 1

 

The carriage ride to the school had been just as awkward as the train ride, but fortunately much shorter, and Draco was quickly able to disentangle himself from Potter and his adoring posse.

 

Hogwarts itself stood as large and proud as ever, unchanged no matter how much everything changed inside of it. It was hard to accept how different this year would be to years previous when seeing the castle shinning out of the darkness felt the same as it had the first time. The welcome feast and all of its accompanying activities; the reveal of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher at the head table, the sorting hats song, the sorting of the first years, and Dumbledore’s opening words- everything was so…the same. Well, almost everything.

 

Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy retained their spots in the center of their cohort, now Draco was stuck on the fringes, rubbing elbows with the fourth years and Tracey Davis. He might as well be at the end of the table with how out of the loop he was, they didn’t even bother making mocking remarks, they all just ignored him. Those bastards.

 

“Your dad knew anyone who was anyone, recognize the pink lady?” Tracey had changed her look a lot since 4th year, not only did she sport her new choppy hair cut (pulled into two pigtails, probably to hide its unevenness) but tight lined eyes and a choker. Her baby round face making the attempt at toughness give the exact opposite effect.

 

Draco followed Tracey’s gaze to the head table, as though he hadn’t already noticed the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.  “That’s Umbridge, she’s Fudge’s Senior Undersecretary. Far as I know she doesn’t have any real background in anything but politics, definitely not in dark arts. She might even be less qualified then Lockhart.”

 

Draco was familiar with Umbridge; she was often an integral member of the lobbies his father financed, which was to say that her politics were staunchly opposed to Dumbledores.

 

“What is she doing at Hogwarts then? Dumbledore can’t be that desperate.”

 

Draco shrugged, but he knew Dumbledore hadn’t hired Umbridge; Dumbledore would sooner give the position to Snape then to someone like Umbridge.

 

Everyone was aware of Dumbledore’s opinions of the Ministry, especially when it came to Hogwarts, and given the summers Prophets, the strained relationship between the school and the Ministry was reaching a breaking point. Fudge appointing Umbridge was a power move; and an obvious one at that, his secretary, seriously? The only way to be less discrete would have been if Fudge had appointed himself. 

 

“Well, now that we are digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices,” the beginning of Dumbledore’s speech signaled that all conversations at the Slytherin table should be continued but discreetly- it was always the same laundry list of rules, new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Forbidden Forest is forbidden, etc. Ect.

 

Tracey was carrying on beside him, discussing how she’d accomplished her new swopping fringe to Millicent Bulstrode, who didn’t seem particularly interested.

 

“Hem, Hem”

 

No one had ever interrupted Dumbledore before, Draco felt himself smirk a little despite himself.

 

For how dramatic the interruption was the speech itself was dull. Well mostly dull, key sentiments such as “ _progress for progress’s sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering,”_ weren’t lost on him. Draco knew how she felt about tradition. She was on the Wizengamont when the 1987 amendment to the Decree of Wizard Matrimony was voted into law- she had voted no.

 

***

Being a Prefect was already proving itself to be more trouble than it was worth and it had the school year had yet to properly begin. While half of the Slytherin Prefects felt accomplished in the title alone, and thus did nothing, the other half were gunning for Head Boy/Girl and as such did the absolute most. Draco couldn’t decide if picking up Pansy’s slack or being completely run over by Adrian Pucey was worse. Oh, and all of the first years were idiots.

 

Draco was tempted not to take down the flyers for fake clubs and tryouts off of the notice board, let the little gits make complete fools of themselves, but Professor Snape had put his foot down on hazing first years in Draco’s own first year when someone had made a fake notice stating that the year’s first Exploding Snaps club meeting was to be held in the third-floor corridor. Seriously though, Dumbledore had said in the welcome speech it was off limits, could anyone be responsible if someone was dumb enough to fall for it. Either way, whatever Dumbledore was hiding in there had scared Millicent Bulstrode near to death, she refused to tell anyone what she saw despite the entire house grilling her.

 

After that incident, the fake notices were still posted, if anything people posted more, and Draco was stuck sorting through them before class.

 

Once the fake notices were dealt with only a poster for the inter-house Wizards Chess League tournament dates and over 10 notices advertising Quidditch tryouts (THIS SUNDAY!!!!) were left.  Montague was now the Slytherin Quidditch captain replacing Flint, and he was eager, to put it lightly, fanatical to put it honestly. He’d already decided that every member would have to re-tryout for the team and that a minimum of three practices ought to be held a week to make up for the year lost to the Triwizard tournament.

 

“Anything good?” Pansy, along with a stream of girls, appeared from the hall housing the girls’ dormitories, peering at the flyers in Draco’s hand. 

 

“You should know since you’re supposed to be doing this with me.” As the other ‘new’ Prefect she was supposed to be stuck doing all of the grunt work with him.

 

“First day of classes, important day, can’t be late for breakfast,” Pansy responded flippantly, joining Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey out of the common room.

 

He could report her, but he didn’t need the other Prefects thinking he was a narc. He’d have to find some other way to get back at her- and he would.

 

***

 

While Draco would have liked to be able to say he had been prepared for charms-everyone knew this year was going to be difficult- the lesson, and the homework that came with it, had kicked his ass. Tracey had saved him a seat. Draco didn’t comment on it and neither did she.

 

The two also took up the same bench they had had during the last week of potions the previous year. Despite being his bench partner, Tracey hadn't walked with him between classes, coming in with the Slytherin girls rolling her eyes at something Daphne said. Crabbe and Goyle had also come in with the Slytherin girls, Pansy had Crabbe carrying her books. That they looked miserable made Draco feel at least a little consolidated.

 

“So how thoroughly is Snape going to kick our arses today," Tracey asked as she unpacked, and unshrunk her cauldron, "because I might not have done any of the practice potions he assigned this summ-“ The familiar creak of the potions door was heard, effectively silencing the entire class.

 

“Before we begin today’s lesson,” said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, “I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my . . . displeasure.”

Professor Snape’s gaze lingered on Longbottom, who everyone knew was a lost cause. If taking your OWLs weren’t a requirement Longbottom probably wouldn’t be in this class, in this school, at all.

 

“After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me,’ Snape went on. “I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye.”

Not only would he be saying goodbye to Longbottom, but Potter and Weasley as well; after this year only Granger would be left of the trio surely. No gleeful smirk came. Potter hadn’t made any remarks about his situation. Being disowned after all his talk of his father, Potter couldn’t have any better ammunition. Nothing had stopped either of them before, anything they could use they did and Potter had yet to come for him. Maybe being left alone was worse than if he had, they found him too low mock.

 

“But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell,” said Snape softly, “so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students.”

“Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing.”

 

Tracey took a deep breath beside him, this might be his last year with Davis in potions too. She wasn’t a dunce by any means, but she was hardly ‘Outstanding’

 

“The ingredients and method–” Snape flicked his wand “–are on the blackboard–“ they appeared there “–you will find everything you need–“ he flicked his wand again ‘–in the store cupboard–“ the door of the said cupboard sprang open “–you have an hour and a half . . . start.”

 

The potion was difficult, the first one always was, but it was the same every term. The first potion was always at the level you should be brewing at by the end of term, this way you knew where you needed to improve right away. No one was going to brew it perfectly ...except Granger, the know-it-all.

 

Draco was of the opinion that his potion was going well enough, he had a good enough grip of things to stop Tracey from stirring her own potion in the wrong rotation 4 times.

 

“Potter, what is this supposed to be?” Draco paused what he was doing, there was nothing as entertaining as witnessing Snape takedown a student, especially Potter, and this one had not disappointed. Potter had ended up with an empty cauldron and a lower grade then Longbottom.

 

Draco could tell Snape had been hoping to speak with him after class, presumably not telling him to remain after outright to keep from embarrassing him. He didn’t need or want Snape's pity, he was embarrassed enough having gone to Snape’s last summer and would much rather pretend it had never happened.

 

As Draco was avoiding Snape he had a fair lead on everyone else leaving the class, well except Potter, who had had no potion to bottle at all. Pounding footsteps alerted Draco that someone was trying to catch up to him, he stopped in the corridor and waited for Tracey to catch up to him.

 

“Crabbe and Goyle are even dumber then they look for giving you up as a partner.” Tracey gasped, slightly out of breath from her jog to meet him, “You really saved my potion back there.”

 

“Just looking out for my robes,” said Draco sarcastically, “don’t need your septic potion staining them.”

 

Tracey rolled her eyes, but kept pace with him the rest of the way to the Great Hall, pausing in the atrium between the doors into the hall and those leading to the grounds. “I’m going for a smoke.” Tracey didn’t leave though, she seemed to think for a minute “Come outside with me. None of the other girls will stand with me when the weathers shite.”

 

“What makes you think I want to go outside in shite weather?” Draco didn't know why he had to make everything difficult, why couldn't he tell Tracey no like a normal person; instead he had to snap at her.

 

“Okay, then eat alone in the Great Hall,” exasperated Tracey. She'd never really had much patience for Draco, that was probably why they hadn't talked much before. With a sigh, she decided to give a final wave of the olive branch. “I’ll let you bum one off me if you want.”

 

 And so that’s how Draco ended up in the courtyard coughing up a lung.

 

“It’ll get easier,” Tracey said, breathing out her own stream of smoke, her own eyes watering a little, betraying that she was also fairly new to this. She held the cigarette back out towards Draco, who reluctantly took it.

 

Draco wasn’t stupid enough to pass up an opportunity to have an actual ally in his house, besides he'd never been opposed to bowing down to peer pressure- what was wrong with wanting to fit in... although he usually was the one applying the pressure.

 

After another agonizing pull, Draco passed Tracey back the dart. The weather really was shit, hardly anyone was out, just someone who had the poor sense to buy a pink cloak...

 

“Shit!” Tracey threw the dart to the ground, quickly stamping it out. Umbridge had spotted them, and if she hadn’t seen them smoking she had seen Tracey tossing her cigarette.

 

"What was that you just tossed onto the ground dear?" Umbridge strutted over, clutching her cloak purposefully closed against the light rain.

 

"Uhhhh..."

 

Once she had reached them, Umbridge crouched down deliberately to pick up the offending butt, the end was still smoking. "Cigarettes are strictly prohibited on school grounds.”

 

“Of course they are, Professor, I had been handling it.” Draco indicated his Prefect badge. It was a long shot, but really Umbridge hadn't seen anything, hopefully, the situation was ambiguous enough.

 

“Handling it insufficiently I would say, that will be 20 points, Mr. Malfoy. As for Miss-“

 

“Davis,” said Tracey.

 

“-Davis, a firm warning.”  Umbridge took the cigarette with her as she left, presumably to prepare for her upcoming class.

 

Tracey waited until she was out of sight to let out a laugh of relief.

“Stupid cow didn’t even confiscate the pack.” Tracey sniggered as she lit a new cigarette, taking care to check for the presence of any other Professor or Prefects. She took her new cigarette out of her mouth with a frown, Draco was pouting. “Relax Malfoy, we got off easy.”

 

“You got off easy, you were the one with the cigarette so I don’t understand why I got punished and you just got a warning.”

 

"What you get for dragging me under the bus, thanks for that by the way." Tracey took a drag from her cigarette. Despite her words, she didn't really seem too bothered about it; she probably would have felt differently if she'd actually gotten in any trouble.

“Maybe she just hates you,” Tracey shrugged, “like Snape with Potter. She knows your dad right, maybe she has a grudge.”

 

Draco wasn't new to people he'd never interacted with not liking him; people like the Weasley's, anyone in Dumbledore's camp. People who hated him because of his family.

There were also people he'd never meant who tried to impress him, people who worked with his father or wanted to be (or remain) in Lucius Malfoy's favour.

That was all different now, everything had been flipped on its head, now he got none of the benefits of being a Malfoy but all of the cons. There was still too much bad blood between him and Dumbledore's lot, and now his fathers' friends, their children, Lucius' ministry colleagues, thought of him as a blood traitor.

 

Who was bloody left to be on his side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I start to write a chapter I realize I'm going to need to add another chapter lol. First chapter at Hogwarts, so excited to be getting into more of the action finally.
> 
> I am participating in camp nanowrimo this month so hopefully, I will be able to update every other day, so hooray for regular updates...maybe. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	5. Umbridge Over Troubled Waters Act 2

Chapter 5- Umbridge Over Troubled Waters Act 2

 

Arithmancy was largely uneventful, Daphne mostly left him alone but Draco noticed the resentful looks she gave his Prefects badge, she hadn’t taken Pansy getting Prefect over her well. So, it was with an added 12 inches of homework that Draco headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindor’s. Ugh.

 

There had been some issue with the times' tables, so all of the Slytherin fifth years who were taking Ancient Runes were stuck with Monday DADA- which meant taking it with the Gryffindor’s and the Hufflepuffs; the worse possible combination.

 

After his earlier interaction with Professor Umbridge Draco felt as if he knew everything he needed to know about Umbridge as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor- he was going to hate this class. The Gryffindor’s were just the cherry on top. At least Tracey took Runes and would be with him; he might have actually died if he was stuck sitting with Daphne again, or Nott.

 

Draco and Tracey walked in together and took two seats near the back, Umbridge gave them a frown when she saw them enter.

 

She waited for everyone to be seated before standing before the class. “Well, good afternoon!”

Tracey mumbled along “good afternoon” with a couple of the Hufflepuffs. Draco didn’t bother, he hoped she noticed.

 

“Tut, tut. That won’t do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply ‘Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.’ One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!”

 

“I didn’t realize this was a primary school class.” Whispered Draco, as the class chanted back. Tracey had to cover her mouth to stifle a snigger.

 

Umbridge's lesson plan for the period seemed relatively primary to Draco as well, reading the introductory chapter and writing out some course aims hardly seemed to be catching them up on all the past terrible years of Defense teaching they’ve had- of course, that wasn't what she was actually here to do was it.

 

The class was slow to pick up their textbooks, and even though many took on the guise of reading Draco doubted anyone was able to concentrate on the driest piece of literature he had ever encountered, especially with the silent stand-off currently unfolding between Granger, with her hand held steadfast, and Umbridge resolutely ignoring it.

 

“Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear” of course Umbridge cracked first.

“Not about the chapter, no,” said Granger.

“Well, we’re reading just now,” said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. “If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class.”

“I’ve got a query about your course aims,” said Granger.

“Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully,” said Umbridge in a voice as artificially saccharine as her approach to teaching.

 

“Well, I don’t,” said Granger bluntly. “There’s nothing written up there about using defensive spells.”

Granger was right; this class was officially a joke.

“Using defensive spells?” Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. “Why, I can’t imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren’t expecting to be attacked during class?”

Draco leaned over to whisper into Tracey’s ear “Should I hex her now just for the irony”

 

“Don’t go starting a feud with Umbridge over some house points” she hissed back.

 

“We’re not going to use magic?”

Weasley’s proclamation leads to a brief (and rightly deserved) Gryffindor riot, each student giving their own two knuts as to why this was completely ludicrous.

 

It was as Potter said; “And what good’s theory going to be in the real world?”

 

“This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world,” Umbridge said softly. As though school took place in some place outside of the real world as if Draco’s class hadn’t experienced more danger going to Hogwarts then in going to any other place belonging to the ‘real world’.

 

“So we’re not supposed to be prepared for what’s waiting for us out there?”

 

“There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Draco had never seen Potter this angry at anyone other than himself, well perhaps Snape, but even then, Potter had enough restraint to not hit the boiling point in class.

 

“Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?” inquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

 

“Hmm, let’s think . . .” said Potter in a mock thoughtful voice. “Maybe . . . Lord Voldemort?” Potter had boiled over.

 

The class was left in stunned silence in the wake of Potter’s declaration.

 

While Draco hadn’t taken for granted that the Dark Lord was back, (he’d overheard his parents arguing the possibility enough over the spring holidays to know it was a distinct possibility, and Potter wasn’t creative enough to craft such a lie) he hadn’t really considered how he felt about it. That seemed so removed from his life now. He couldn’t honestly say he was against Him, but he also wasn’t sure what He would think of Draco now. His parents never discussed the Dark Lord politics on matters outside of blood, like marriage. But even if that wasn’t a problem allowing himself to be taken in by a Muggle-born, not entirely hating said Muggle-born, and maybe also not wanting that Muggle-born to bow to the mercy of his superiors, whoever they were…that would be a problem.

 

“Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter.” Said Umbridge, before continuing in a cool, collected, tone “Now, let me make a few things quite plain.”

 

Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.

 

“You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead–“

 

“He wasn’t dead,” said Potter angrily, “but yeah, he’s returned!”

 

“Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself,” said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. “As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie.”

 

So this is what Umbridge was here for, damage control. The Prophet might be able to convince the folks at home but Fudge was still scared of Dumbledore, scared of his influence. If Umbridge was the alternative to Dumbledore, Fudge was really just sending more impressionable young minds right into Dumbledore’s arms.

 

And no, Draco’s hatred of her wasn’t entirely founded on one unfair deduction of points. If the inciting incident hadn’t taken place he was sure he might have one day grew to hate her…maybe, but possibly not as any enemy of Potter was usually a friend of his, unless they were already adversaries first, which Umbridge was.

 

“It is NOT a lie!” said Potter. “I saw him, I fought him!”

 

“Detention, Mr. Potter!” said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. “Tomorrow evening. Five o’clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend.”

 

Draco wasn’t opposed to humiliating his teachers in front of their classes, he’d done it to Hagrid dozens of times. However, Hagrid was harmless, he wouldn’t even take points, let alone give detention, (especially after the Hippogriff incident). Umbridge was different, Draco was walking into trouble, which was very unlike him.

 

“And now, you will kindly continue your read-“

 

So, it was after deciding that this was a bad idea and unbefitting behaviour of a self-respecting Slytherin that Draco raised his hand anyway.

 

“I’d like to report a fibber.”

 

The Gryffindor’s turned in their seats to side eye Draco, they all expected this sort of kiss up behaviour from him- not to say they approved. Umbridge seemed surprised but touched that her words had such an effect.

 

“Well, I would love to talk to you about it after class-“ This wasn't going to work if there weren’t witnesses.

 

“It’s Wilbert Slinkhard,” (Umbridge looked completely stricken, the Gryffindor's looked stricken. Tracey elbowed him in the ribs to just shut up now.

 

“See, he’s written in chapter 21 that in cases where a spell is dependent on a continuous connection to the castor, that the spell breaks if the castor has been incapacitated, but that cannot possibly be true. You’ve just told us that Vol-" Draco stutters on the name "that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead, but the Dark Marks- a variant of the Cauteroma Curse, they haven’t disappeared. So, he’s obviously written, published, lies.”

 

The Gryffindors all look shocked, none as shocked as the Golden Trio- Weasley is going to have to pick his jaw up off the floor.

 

“You can join Potter in detention tomorrow night, Mr. Malfoy.” Umbridge was fuming.

 

“Why, you said you wanted us to come to you? Now you’re going to punish me for it? I just find this inconsistency very alarming.” While Draco managed not to smirk he couldn't keep the smirk from his voice.

 

"This is just another rumour used to stoke fear. I'm sure nobody here has seen a Dark Mark and has no reason to believe that they haven't disappeared."

 

"Yeah except I have seen one, my dad has one! People with Dark Mark’s don’t want to go flaunting it around that they’re involved with the Dark Lord.

 

“How dare you make such an accusation against Lucius Malfoy, who has always been a friend to the Ministry and the Minister."

 

"Professor Snape has one too, go ask him about it."

 

Umbridge took a roll of pink parchment from her purse and began to scribble furiously, "Take this to Professor Snape, right now, please. Do not return to class afterward."

 

"It's a good thing I don't need Professor supervision to read," Draco grumbled as he packed his book, something saying that his departure wouldn't mark the end of this discussion- she'd have to get rid of Potter for that.

 

***

Snape looked up from the little Pink note, apparently, he didn’t find the incident as humorous as Tracey had, who had laughed the entire walk from Defence Against the Dark Arts, when class let out a minute after Draco’s dismissal, to the dungeons.

 

“What could have ever possessed you to defend Potter?” Snape sighed from behind his desk.

 

“I wasn’t defending him, I was just asking a question- a valid question- about the curriculum and now I’m being punished for it,” said Draco.

 

Snape arched a brow, clearly not believing Draco's explanation of events. “Why did you avoid me after class?”

 

This change in direction took Draco off-guard.

 

“I wasn’t-“ A cold glare from Snape stops Draco mid-sentence.

 

“I know you’re not happy with how things turned out this summer, but just because I couldn’t house you doesn’t mean you cannot come to me.”

 

Draco's gaze quickly flitted to his Professor's left arm, although hidden under a sleeve there was the Mark that bound Snape to the Dark Lord, a Lord who was heralding a return to traditional wizarding values 

_Yeah, I can come to you, but can I trust you._

 

“Is that everything Professor?”

 

Snape didn't look pleased by Draco's avoidance but he decided to allow it- the other Slytherins had always complained that Snape favoured him. He had known Snape for as long as he could remember, he was practically family...Draco didn't really know where they stood anymore.

 

“You also have detention with Umbridge at 5 every night this week.”

 

“What!” Draco snatched Umbridge’s note off of Snape’s desk so he could read it for himself

 

“As a Prefect, I’ll need for these to be the last detentions you receive as well. I don’t need your peers harassing me for my choice any more than they already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading somewhere that J.K. had said that the Dark Marks had disappeared when Voldemort died. While I understand wanting a visual signifier that he is truly dead it always bothered me, I feel like if you decided to join the Death Eaters you’d have to live with the mark of that- but I dirges. If the Marks are going to disappear then the idea that them still existing is proof that Voldemort lives should have some consequence on the story. And behold, this chapter is born! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it :)


	6. Of Detention and Quidditch

Chapter 6 - Of Detention and Quidditch

 

Draco and Luna had decided to resume their nightly study groups from last year, so after a rushed dinner in the Great Hall (Tracey was off sitting with the other Slytherin girls and Draco thought being seen eating alone made him look, and feel, like too much of a loser) he headed towards the library.

 

He took up a seat at their usual table and started on his potions essay while he waited for Luna.

 

“Hello” Luna greeted breezily as she took a seat.

 

“How was your day.”

 

“It was al-“

 

“Because mine was terrible.”

 

“You really seem to want to talk about it.” Luna did not follow this statement with a question, failing to lead Draco into talking about it.

 

“Yeah, I do. So…” Draco waited for Luna to ask a leading question but she just looked at him expectantly. “Um, okay well. That new Professor, Umbridge, she is. The. Worst.”

 

Draco gave Luna a very thorough retelling of the day’s events, embellishing only when it served the larger narrative of his story, such as his and Umbridge's initial meeting.

 

"At least you won't be alone in detention, Harry's gotten a week too," said Luna.

 

"Where did you hear that?"

 

"In the Great Hall, you can always hear someone talking about Harry, but I think Fudge may have engineered Wakspurts to tell people fibs-" Luna leaned forward conspiratorially "he's infested the school."

 

"Ugh, that'd be a waste of Fudge's time and effort, no one here needs any help gossiping about Potter," Draco replied bitterly. "I got detention too- I got it first! The one time I partake in Gryffindor heroics and no one even cares!"

 

"Sshhhhhhhhh!!!" Madame Pince glared at Draco from her desk, he threw a 'what?' expression right back.

 

"That's not true, Umbridge cares a great deal."  Luna supplied with a reassuring smile.

 

 Draco ultimately didn't retort because according to the look on Madame Pince's face he was one more exclamation from being kicked out of the library.

 

***

Tuesday was just as horrendous as Monday with yet even more homework, although Draco didn’t lose any house points or acquire any more detentions so he supposed it was technically better. Despite having just gotten in trouble for it he still shared Tracey’s cigarette over the first break. He was willing to give in to peer pressure if it meant making a friend. Except now Draco had Tracey smoking in the Astronomy tower since no one was there during daylight hours; he was willing to smoke again but not to get caught.

 

The day passed altogether too quickly and soon Draco was making his way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts office- Umbridge’s office- for his detention.

 

Potter was already there when Draco entered Umbridge's office. The room had worn a fair number of looks, but none of the former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's had put so much effort into decorating. Every surface was covered in some table cloth, drapery, or ornamental cat plate. Lace on top of pink, on top of cats, on top of dried flowers. The effort would be admirable if the result wasn’t so obnoxious. 

 

“Mr. Malfoy, glad you could finally join us.” Umbridge smiled her heinous, pointy tooth smile and gestured to the chair beside Potter, his own blank piece of parchment waiting for him.

 

“I have just explained to Mr. Potter that you will be writing lines,” said Umbridge, handing Draco a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point.

 

“Mr. Potter, I want you to write, I must not tell lies,” she told him softly, “and Mr. Malfoy, I will not act like a know-it-all.” 

 

Draco may have actually gaped, a know-it-all! Him! When he was in the same class as Granger!

 

“How many times?” Harry asked, with a creditable imitation of politeness.

 

“Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in,’” said Umbridge sweetly. “Off you go.”

 

Umbridge really was a primary school teacher, lines, Draco thought bitterly, reaching into his bag to grab a bottle of ink.

 

“You haven’t given us any ink,” said Potter, stating the obvious as per usual, Draco rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, you won’t need ink,” said Professor Umbridge, with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice.

 

Potter quickly started on his lines, Draco, on the other hand, was purposefully dawdling; if this was a time thing and not a numbers thing he was going to take his time with it.

 

Draco's deliberate flattening of the parchment was interrupted by a gasp of pain from Potter. Looking over Draco's eyes widen when he sees the source of the pain, Potter's hand - what medieval shit was she playing at.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Nothing,” said Potter quietly.

 

“Uhhhh, not nothing,” Draco exclaimed. “I’m not writing with this.” Dropping his own cursed quill, Draco rummaged in his bag for his own quill.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, you will bear your punishment as I give it.” Umbridge asserted.

 

Draco scoffing set his ink pot and quill onto the table top, tossing an extra one onto Potter’s parchment to magnify his point.

 

“If you have an issue with serving detention I could always file for a suspension,” Umbridge simpered “would that be a suitable alternative?”

 

Getting a week’s worth of detentions was already too much punishment for lipping off in class. His Aunt was already upset with him, no not upset, she and Uncle Ted were disappointed, which was far worse. Draco couldn't bear the guilt if they had to come to get him after only two days at school.

 

Knowing what was coming, forcing himself to start writing with that quill was near impossible, but Potter had already gotten back to it, and not one to be shown up Draco clenched his jaw and started on is lines.

 

By the time Umbridge had finally let them go Draco was fuming, who the hell did she think she was, she couldn’t do this to him, he was...

 

Dumbledore wouldn’t let Potter be treated like this, he could use that. “So will you be running off to Dumbledore to report that hag tonight or are you waiting until after breakfast.”

 

“I’m not reporting her,” said Potter, shouldering his bag.

 

“What? Why not," said Draco, "there isn’t a thing Dumbledore wouldn’t do for you. All of the other Professor’s would simply weep to hear that poor Potter is being mistreated by that meanie Umbridge.”

 

“Why don’t you just run to you fath-“ Potter stopped himself mid-sentence, fumbling awkwardly to redirect himself.

"What's stopping you from going to Dumbledore?"

 

"Come on Potter, don't pretend you and Dumbledore don't have a special relationship- everyone knows you're his favourite student."

 

"I'm not his favourite."

 

Draco scoffed, "You're joking."

"Poor Potter didn't win the house cup, don't worry Dumbledore will give you hundreds of house points, Potter crashed a car into the Whomping Willow and is facing expulsion, not if Dumbledore has a say, and he has all the say!"

 

“I don’t need Dumbledore to solve my problems for me!”  said Potter heatedly.

 

"Fine, you don't ask him to solve your problems for you, he just does it of his own accord." Draco placated. "Now can you please just ask him to this time, for my sake?"

 

Potter huffed in annoyance before turning to head towards the Gryffindor tower.

 

“Merlin Potter, you’re a damned masochist!”

 

What the hell was going on between Potter and Dumbledore? Whatever falling out they had had it couldn't be worth going through Umbridge's detentions, but apparently, that was what they were going to be stuck doing.

 

***

Draco hadn't expected Potters comment to bother him so much, he hadn't even finished making the comment and Draco couldn't stop thinking on it. He could tell Andromeda, Ted, Professor Snape, about detention, but none of them had any real power over Umbridge. None of them had the power his father had.

 

Draco was given the latest Prefect patrol shift in order to accommodate his detentions with Umbridge. This was not a sufficient accommodation, however, as she was a tyrant, keeping him and Potter in her office until midnight each night. So immediately after detentions, he had to race to the dungeons to relieve Pucey, just so he could waste even more of his precious time walking around an empty corridor for an hour. Then, finally, Draco could spend the rest of the night in the comfort of his bed, keeping himself up for the remaining half of the night so he could complete the days' arduous amount of homework. He’d also had to temporarily move his and Luna’s studying to during the lunch break, so not only had his sleeping habits gone to shit, but his eating habits as well.

 

When he was in detention, writing out those lines:

_I will not act like a know-it-all_

_I will not act like a know-it-all_

_I will not act like a know-it-all,_

over and over again, Draco tried to live in that moment.

The moment Umbridge realized that she'd been had, that he was using her own curriculum against her, how angry she was, how embarrassed; but the triumph of that victory was quickly fading with every sting of her infernal quill.

He hadn’t won shit, he was the loser as always.

 

When Friday finally rolled along Draco was too exhausted to celebrate, but he did feel relief, tonight he was going to SLEEPPPPPP.

 

Potter appeared as sour as always when he arrived, he had thought that having detentions with Potter would have left more of an impression on him, but Umbridge’s oppressive presence effectively killed any potential banter on arrival so he supposed the situation would be different were they with Snape, or Merlin forbid McGonagall.

 

As always, the two set out on their respective lines in silence. Draco was planning on writing as quickly as possible. The sooner he was bleeding onto the page the sooner she’d let him out if last night was any indication, and Draco had an important date with his four-poster.

 

It was dark out when Umbridge broke the silence, “Let’s see if you’ve got the message yet, shall we?” Draco stopped writing as she took Potters hand to inspect the damage, but not a moment after she had taken it Potter had wrenched his hand from her grip and leapt to his feet.

 

“Yes, it hurts, doesn’t? it” Draco was confused by Potters reaction, he had gotten the impression that Potter was going for a smug, unaffected air. Draco doubted he was in too much pain to forget that. “Well, I think I made my point, Mr. Potter. You may go.”

 

Draco watched as Potter hurriedly left the room. Something was going on with Potter, and Draco was far too tired to be curious about it…tonight.

 

***

The conditions were perfect; the breeze was light, creating no threat of being knocked off course while flying, the sky was slightly overcast, well-lit with no blinding glare. It was a great day for flying, a perfect day for Quidditch.

 

Draco hadn’t been able to practice due to his week of detentions with Umbridge, but he wasn’t worried. He knew his competition, there was none.

 

Waiting by the large double doors Draco found Luna, starring about the entryway dreamily.

 

“If you’re here to wish me luck, I don’t need it,” Draco smirked.

 

“I wasn’t,” said Luna, Draco’s smirk faltered for a moment. “I want to come to watch.”

 

“You’re a Quidditch fan?”

 

“No,” said Luna dreamily.

 

The two walked in step out towards the Quidditch pitch, Luna quietly humming to herself. Just a couple months ago the very idea of willingly spending time with Luna would have been completely ludicrous, but now it seemed so natural. Luna's calm was the perfect balance to Draco's dramatic, she pulled him back and he pushed her forward.

 

"That cloud looks like an acorn," Luna pointed lazily at the only cloud in the sky, "that's a good omen." 

 

"Really, I think it looks like a cloud," Draco smirked.

 

"Oh, I hope not- that means rain."

 

Draco had found making friends difficult in the past, being friends with Luna was easy.  

 

***

 

“Looks like I won’t be the only one watching,” Luna said, waving lazily at the small group of spectators in the stands. It was Pansy, Daphne, and Nott.

 

Draco narrowed his gaze at them. He’d heard they, along with Crabbe and Goyle, had watched Gryffindor’s practice the previous day, partly to scope out the competition for Montague, but mostly to mock the players. Pansy waved back at them with a smirk; maybe he should be more worried about these tryouts.

 

The actual tryouts themselves went as Draco had expected, he was clearly better. Pansy, Daphne, and Nott, however, gave him cause to be nervous, they hadn’t said anything the entire time. No taunts, no jibes … they knew something he didn’t, they’d come to witness something.

 

Montague had everyone divide up by position so he could speak to them each individually. Things appeared to be shaking out as Draco had expected, Crabbe and Goyle were the Beaters, Montague, Pucey and Warrington the Chasers, Bletchley was Keeper. Draco hadn’t really seen why Montague was making every position try out, but Draco had assumed it was just some gratuitous power move. Which, for Slytherin, wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. 

 

Finally, Montague made his way to the potential Seekers,

“Alright, you all flew really well, but only one of you flew best,” Draco couldn't help his smug smirk, “congratulations, Harper.”

 

Draco’s face fell “You’re joking.”

 

"Harper is a good flyer Malfoy-" Draco scoffed, "we need the best if we want to even stand a chance against Potter."

 

Harper stood zero chance against Potter. Besides, no one wanted to beat Potter more than Draco, the entire school knew that. “Why do you really want me off the team?”

 

The other team members and some of the rejects had gathered around to listen in, from the corner of Draco's eye he can see that Pansy and her crew had left the stands-probably on their way down.

 

“Well since you asked Malfoy,” Montague looked very pleased that he had asked, "I can’t have you in the shower room, people have already told me that it’d make them uncomfortable. It’s nothing personal.”

 

“It’s entirely personal!” Draco couldn’t believe this, well he could, but why make him go through the tryouts then. As though losing his spot on the team wasn’t already enough Montague had to take the opportunity to humiliate him in front of the entire team.

"You'd really rather captain a losing team then have me on it!"

 

“Either I lose you or I lose everyone else. Sorry.”

 

Montague didn't appear very sorry about it, he was probably included as one of the people the team would lose.

 

"Whatever" Draco grumbled, turning to leave the pitch with at least a shred of dignity.

 

“Umm, the broom, Malfoy,” said Montague, “it belongs to the team.”

 

Harper scratched his neck awkwardly, before holding his hand out for the broom, _his_ broom now.

 

Draco threw the broom to the ground, “take it then.”

There probably had been a more dignified way of doing that, Draco thought bitterly as he tromped off the pitch, leaving the team gloating about his dismissal behind him. 

 

Pansy was leaning against one of the goal posts, Daphne and Theo flanking her.

“How’d tryouts go?” she said with a flick of her hair.

 

Daphne snickered.

 

“I think he flew really well, could you not see him from the stands." Luna's dreamy voice floated over as she emerged from the staircase, joining them from the stands. "You might need glasses.”

 

Pansy and her cronies’ expressions faltered a bit, they didn’t know what to do with Luna's comment. “Well, I can’t wait to see Harper play, can you? I think he might actually be able to best Potter!”

 

“No Harry’s definitely a better Seeker,” Luna stated matter of factly. Draco actually laughed, he'd never thought he'd have a reason to be happy about Potters superior skills.

 

Pansy gave an annoyed huff, determining that Luna was just going to shut down her insults. “See you around Draco," and with another flick of her hair she, Daphne and Nott retreated.

 

"She was your date for the Yule Ball wasn't she?" said Luna

 

"Yeah..."

 

Luna hummed thoughtfully.

"Oh, is it okay if I give my dad your address, he wants to discuss your Plimpie theory for the next issue of the Quibbler.”

 

Luna might become his first best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudos or comment! :)


	7. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Chapter 7- Wake Me Up When September Ends

 

“I heard about the new Quidditch lineup,” said Tracey, taking her seat beside Draco in potions, “That sucks.”

 

Draco was shocked Tracey was still sitting next with him - he had spent Arithmancy sitting markedly alone, Daphne keeping a healthy amount of space between them.

Being kicked off of the Slytherin Quidditch team had felt like the other shoe dropping, it was now officially acceptable for his housemates to treat him like dirt. Not that some weren't already, but those were all _personal_ disputes.

 

Professor Snape was currently handing back their homework, “I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your OWL,” said Snape with a smirk. “This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in the examination.”

 

Draco allowed a brief moment of anticipation before turning over his essay, long enough to visualize the perfect, round O in his mind's eye. With this image in mind, Draco purposefully flipped over his essay.

What! E!

 

“What, did you do bad?” Tracey whispered, sliding Draco's essay over so she could examine the grade herself. “You’re pissed you got an E.” Tracey threw Draco's homework back at him.

 

“I’m already having a bad week," Draco lamented.

 

Tracey just shook her head, returning her attention to Professor Snape.

 

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week’s essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get a 'D'."

 

"Some people got a 'D'?" Draco said in a carrying whisper, to Tracey.

 

"Shut it, you're talking to some people." Tracey hissed back.

 

"You got a D!" Draco exclaimed in a much quieter whisper.

 

"I just left it to the last minute, I'm not that dumb." Tracey defended herself, setting up her cauldron for the days' lesson.

 

"How could you let yourself get a D, I'd drop out." And Draco meant it.

 

"God, you take everything so seriously, you don't have to do everything perfect all the time- now hurry up and start your potion so you can help me."

 

The days' potion went fairly well, well enough that Draco had relaxed over his essay mark- for now, he'd have to make up for it this week of course.

 

“I can’t keep giving you cigarettes eh, you’re going to have to start buying your own,” said Tracey, pulling a dart from her pack.

 

“No worries this ones on me” Draco pulled his own pack of cigarettes from his bag, “Courtesy of Adelaide Murton.”

 

“Smoking confiscated contraband, a model Prefect.” Tracey smirked, her cigarette hanging out of the corner of her mouth as she fumbled with her lighter.

 

Draco held his hand out for Tracey's lighter.

“Did you see that toad in the Prophet this morning?”

 

“You get the Prophet?”

 

“I'm far more worldly than the typical Hogwarts student, interested in the going-ons outside of the castle; also the crossword isn’t bad.” Draco dropped his haughty tone, exchanging it for a gossipier one before continuing. “Well, Umbridge has been named High Inquisitor " 

 

“What does that mean?” Tracey blew out a puff of smoke.

 

“It means she’s going to go on a little power trip. She’s going to be assessing the staff, she can put Professors on probation, maybe even get them fired.” Draco finished with a drag of his cigarette, his eyes slightly watering from swallowing his cough.

 

“Who do you think will get the boot first?”

 

“Depends how soon Hagrid gets back.” Draco shrugged. “If he stays gone, Trelawney for sure.”

 

Tracey nodded contemplatively before the two fell silent. Their smoke breaks usually were spent in silence- they didn’t really have very many common interests.

 

“Oh, I’ve got a favour I’ve been meaning to ask you. So Adrian confiscated my ‘Nevermind’ vinyl because I left it on the turntable in the common room. Can you use your Prefect privileges to snag it from Filch's office?”

 

Draco wasn’t sure if this was a favour, like friends asked each other to do, or if Tracey was just using him. Either way, he couldn’t really say no.

 

“Sure, what does it look like?”

 

“What do you mean what does it look like- its Nirvana!” said Tracey patronizingly. “WWN plays them all the time on Muggle Music Monday- the greatest program on the air.”

 

“I’m not allowed-“ Draco stopped mid-sentence. He was sure his Aunt and Uncle would allow him to partake in whatever muggle culture he wanted.

 

“You aren't allowed to listen to muggle music!” Tracey flung her half-smoked dart off of the astronomy tower in her outrage.

“You haven’t heard anything!”

 

“What’s wrong with wizarding music?” Admittedly Draco was more offended that Tracey was insinuating that he wasn't cultured then on the behalf of the wizarding musicians of the world.

 

"Wizarding music's fine, I guess, but there is hardly any of it. You can count all of the album releases for the year on your fingers."

 

"There is plenty of wizarding music."

 

"Everyone's favourite band is the Weird Sisters!"

 

"That's not true- the Hobgoblins are leagues better."

 

"Well, if it isn't the Weird Sisters it's Siouxsie and the Banshees, who went muggle. All of the best wizard musicians do, the market is better."

 

“I wasn't allowed to listen to acts that went muggle either- because they're all filthy blood traitors,"

 

That had settled it. Now that Tracey had a mission: to educate Draco in the world of muggle music, they finally had something to talk about.

Tracey spent the remainder of the break, and the walk to Defence Against the Dark Arts, rallying off all of the bands, artist, and albums, she was going to introduce Draco too, and where in Hogsmeade he could pick up a tape player.

 

Umbridge was waiting behind her desk when they entered the class. Draco caught himself unconsciously rubbing the back of his right hand, there wasn’t any lasting mark, thank Merlin, but the memory was fresh enough. He wouldn’t be foolish enough to openly defy her again.

 

Potter, of course, was that foolish.

 

***

Harry exited the front doors of the castle with Ron and Hermione on their way to Care of Magical Creatures. Pansy, Daphne Greengrass, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past them, everyone laughing at something Pansy had said as they tromped down the front lawn. Malfoy wasn't with them.

 

It had been over a week since their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class and Harry still didn't know what to make of Malfoy. He just seemed…different, not completely but a little more each day.

 

Umbridge was evaluating their Care of Magical Creatures lesson today, focusing the majority of her time on questioning the students rather than Professor Grubbly-Plank, no doubt trying to gather information on the still absent Hagrid.

 

Umbridge directed her next question to Goyle, “Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?” Harry's stomach dropped, if she didn't have a reason to get Hagrid into trouble before she'd have one now- even though the Hippogriff attack wasn't even Hagrid's fault!

 

“That was Draco!” Pansy answered triumphantly on Goyle's behalf. “He was attacked by a Hippogriff.”

 

"A hippogriff?" said Professor Umbridge, now scribbling frantically.

 

“Yes, tell her how awful it was Draco.” Parkinson looked expectantly at Draco. It was clear that she, like Harry, was expecting him to describe the incident in gory detail- to embellish it like every story Malfoy told.

 

"It was just a stupid accident, I was hardly hurt. It was just a stupid ” Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy looked incredulous, Harry, Ron, and Hermione did too.

 

“Wh-what do you mean," Pansy sputtered, "you had to wear a sling for weeks!" 

 

“Did I have to,” Draco feigned a questioning tone, “I would think Madame Pomfrey would have that on file if I did.” Ha! Harry had known Malfoy had been wearing the sling for show!

 

Umbridge directed a distrustful look at Pansy before moving on to interrogate the other students. Harry caught the smirk Malfoy gave Pansy, who was clearly upset at being made to look a fool in front of Umbridge.

 

While Harry had always had his suspicions, he couldn't understand why Malfoy would practically admit that he hadn't needed to wear that sling in third year. Just to make Pansy look stupid, or did he actually feel ashamed about it now?

 

Just like last week, the greenhouses started to empty as the Care of Magical Creatures class approached it. Luna exited the greenhouse with Ginny beside her, a hand over her eyes as she looked into the crowd of incoming students before spotting who she was searching for and waving; Malfoy went to meet her halfway.

 

Even after the train ride, it was still strange to see Draco being friendly with, well, anyone, but especially Luna.

 

“Hey, has Angela discussed Slytherin’s new line up with the team yet?” Ginny had left Luna and was now approaching him Ron and Hermione to walk back to the castle with them.

 

“No why?” Harry asked.

 

“Malfoy isn’t Seeker anymore.” Ginny declared.

 

“What he quit!” Ron gaped, Harry was just as shocked. Malfoy had had games moved so he could Seek for Slytherin, his devotion to Quidditch was maybe the only thing Harry could understand about Malfoy.

 

“No!” Ginny exclaimed, latching on to her brother's excitement “Apparently his teammates complained to Montague, the new captain, that they didn’t want Malfoy on the team because it’d make them uncomfortable. Luna went to watch the tryouts and she told me.”

 

“What they think he’s going to make a move on them?” Ron laughed, "Montague and the others are really flattering themselves." Ginny laughed too.

 

“It’s not funny Ron,” Hermione admonished.

 

“Well it is a little ironic, isn’t it?" said Ron, "Spends all this time being a bigot and now he’s on the other end.”

Ron wasn't wrong, it should seem like justice, maybe it would have before their detentions with Umbridge.

 

***

Post Slytherin Quidditch tryouts Draco had begun taking his meals with Luna at the Ravenclaw table. The other Ravenclaws didn’t want him there, but they didn’t want him at the Slytherin table either. Besides, there weren’t any rules against it, so Terry Boot could get stuffed.

 

Ultimately this arrangement was better, it was nice to spend time with Luna outside of the library where they could talk without Madame Pince constantly shushing them (or just him). Now they could discuss topics besides there latest essay, such as how Fudge was using the Department of Mysteries to develop poisons to feed his political adversaries, a story which would be featured in the upcoming Quibbler, or how the muggle moon landing was obviously fake- how could _muggles_ get to the moon!

 

His post was able to find him perfectly fine over at the Ravenclaw table as well. His Aunt and Uncle were writing regularly, keeping Draco up to date on all of the mundane day to day things they were getting up to. The creaky step Uncle Ted had finally gotten around to fixing now that he was retired, the new banana bread recipe Aunt Andromeda was going to make for Christmas. It was all very domestic, but nice enough he supposed.

They also appeared genuinely interested in what he was up to as well. When he had written about Tracey’s muggle music lesson plans Uncle Ted had sent him his old Bruce Springsteen tapes, which honestly Draco preferred to the Iron Maiden tapes Tracey had started him off with.

 

Tracey was of the opinion that “You only like Springsteen because you think he’s cute.”

Draco would not dignify that statement with a response.

 

Classes continued to kick all of the fifth years' asses, with the subject matter and homework continuing to become progressively more difficult, well except for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Umbridge had yet to have them do anything besides reading and some pathetically easy homework assignments. Draco usually spent the class time working on assignments for his other classes, he could just read the text before whatever test she eventually gave them.

 

The days continued to pass and soon Draco found himself in a new rhythm, going to classes, smoking and listening to Tracey’s wireless between classes, studying with Luna, the new normal.

 

It wasn’t until the last week of September that McGonagall kept Draco after class. She had been walking on eggshells around him since the start of term- since she had found him with Etienne.

It was only a matter of time until she addressed it head-on, the awkwardness of the situation wouldn’t prevent her for long, it was her way.

 

“I wanted to ask how you have been keeping, Mr. Malfoy” She started briskly, once the class had finally emptied.

 

Draco could feel that his face was flush, despite all the time since that night Draco couldn’t help but feel awkward around her.

“Stupendously.” He answered dryly.

 

“What I mean to ask is,” McGonagall hesitated briefly, “have you been to speak to someone about Professor Ardoin?”

 

Draco's embarrassment gave way to annoyance, did she think he was some weepy, lovesick kid- well he had been for a bit but he was mostly over it now.

 

“I’ve had a lot more pressing matters to deal with than my break up, Professor.”

 

McGonagall's expression turned severe “I don’t think you understand how serious what you’ve been through was.”

 

“I understand perfectly, getting kicked out of my house, being disowned, all very serious stuff,” Draco responded maliciously. He was the one living through it, how dare she be condescending towards him about his own life.

 

“I worry what the long-term consequences may be if you do not address what was a traumatic experience." McGonagall took in a breath as though she was about to say something blasphemous. "I believe the Headmaster made a mistake in not insisting you see someone last term-“

 

“I’m going to be late for Runes Professor, so if you don’t mind.” Draco quickly grabbed his bag and left without waiting to be dismissed, he didn't need to listen to this.

 

He was **fine.**

 

Draco wasn’t going to Ancient Runes, he already couldn’t help but to be reminded of Etienne in that class as it was, today would just be too much. Instead, he found himself heading towards the charms classroom, he knew Luna had charms this period. He was too late to catch her going in, so he ended up just waiting for her outside- he didn’t have anywhere to go anyway.

When the class finally ended the students left in small groups, except Luna, who exited the classroom alone.

 

“Draco, what are you doing here? Are you alright?”

 

“I need to talk to you.”

 

They ended up in the first empty classroom they could find that was unlocked, Draco had started pacing while recapping his brief conversation with McGonagall.

 

“The nerve, telling me I don’t understand what I’ve been through! What she put me through!” Draco said furiously.

“She ruined my life!”

 

Although maintaining her cool temperament, Luna’s focused gaze proved she was taking this seriously. "I can see how you feel that way, but I don't think it's fair to blame her."

 

"What do you mean not fair!" Draco snapped.

“It isn’t fair that I’m not on the Quidditch team. It isn’t fair that Rita Skeeter outed me to the entire wizarding world. That my parents are so disgusted by me that they would rather disown me then be associated with me!”

“McGonagall didn’t know who was behind that door, she could have left it alone. If she wasn’t such a prude-“

He would still be respected amongst the Slytherins, his parents would still love their model pureblood son, Etienne wouldn’t have abandoned him.

 

Draco wiped some tears from under his eyes, it didn’t matter how close he and Luna got, crying in front of anyone was shameful.

 

If the silence hadn't been so profound Draco wouldn't have heard Luna when she spoke.

 

“I had meant that it is not her fault Professor Ardoin targeted you.”

 

Merlin, Luna too.

Everyone was focused on the wrong fucking thing.

 

“I wasn’t _targeted_.”

“I’m not a victim…I mean legally, but... We didn’t do anything that I didn’t agree to first."

 

Being with Etienne had been scary and exciting, like stealing your parents' fire whiskey or smoking a joint at a party- it was bad. They were always toeing the line between the cool aspect of bad and the menacing.

 

"I could have said no.”

 

Luna's imploring eyes seemed to look into Draco, he couldn't help but wonder if she knew Occulmency since she appeared to understand more then he'd said, as she crossed the space between them to give Draco a hug.

“You don’t have to talk about him if you don’t want to, but if you ever do I’ll listen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so impossible to edit, but at last, I am happy enough with it to publish it. Hopefully, you are all happy too!
> 
> As always kudos and comments are v. appreciated :)


	8. Enlistment

Chapter 8 - Enlistment 

 

“We should probably go to the Three Broomsticks but if I get a butterbeer I can't get peppermint toads, licorice wands, and Bertie Botts…ugh, I don’t want to choose- I can’t live with money as an object.” Draco groaned as he and Luna walked Hogwarts long drive towards the front gates. Although September had been an age it was finally the first week of October, which meant the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Draco's sweet stores were dangerously low, given that his Aunt, unlike his mother, did believe that there was such a thing as too much sugar and failed to send care packages that were in any way comparable to the ones he'd received from his mother. 

 

“We can go wherever you want, but we have to go to the Hog’s Head first.” Luna said adamantly, which was strange as she said most things 'dreamily', lazily' or in some other decidedly relaxed tone.

 

“I didn’t take you for the underage drinking type.” Draco chuckles “10’s kinda early though yeah?”

 

“I’m not,” said Luna

 

“Why on earth do you want to go there then, the atmosphere?” No one went to the Hogs Head unless they were trying to get spend their Hogsmead trip blitzed, or they were meeting up with someone they didn't want to be seen with...

 

“Ginny invited me, Harry is going to be tutoring Defence Against the Dark Arts.”

 

“I don’t need Potter tutoring me.” Draco spat. He had known Ginny Weasley and Luna were friendly, but Weasley was so busy with her dating calendar that she hadn't been much competition for Luna's time before. If she and Micheal Conner broke up though Draco was screwed.

 

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Luna shrugged “I can meet you after”

 

“Just don't go, you're smart, it isn't as though you need tutoring. You know I hate being alone.”

 

“I’m going.” 

 

He really did hate being alone, besides it might be funny to watch Potter try and teach someone something. “Okay, I’ll go with you to this stupid meeting, but that doesn’t mean I’m joining….I’m not promising anything.”

 

“Alright.” Luna smiled.

 

The Hog's Head was as dingy and dirty as it had been the last year. The barman met his gaze briefly before returning his attention to the hoard of students awaiting their butter beers. He hadn't said anything last year, Draco doubted he would say anything now. He still didn't feel very thirsty, however, and so was one of the first to take a seat at the table Potter, Granger and Weasley had claimed. 

 

“What are you doing here Malfoy.” Ron hissed, leaning over the table

 

“I brought him, I hope you don’t mind.” Luna smiled serenely, taking a seat beside Draco, also having skipped on a butterbeer.

 

“I do mind.” Ron retorted.

 

“Oh.” Luna's brows creased slightly “You were alright on the train.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Not being openly hostile isn't’ the same as being alright”

 

“Yeah! You haven’t even tried to apologize for anything!" Ron countered.

 

“because I’m not sorry”

 

Ron gapped incredulous, “See, he’s the same Malfoy!”

 

“Look, if you don’t want me to sit at your table, I’ll get up and move, but you can’t kick me out.” Weasley, Granger, and Potter exchanged uneasy looks.

“I’ll be able to hear everything anyhow there isn’t anyone else in here. So just pretend I’m not even here and you can kick me out once you actually have a club to kick me out of.”

 

Ron and Draco continued to glare at each other. After Draco's proclamation of not being sorry Ron was feeling especially unforgiving.

Hermione continued to look apprehensive.

Harry himself was unsure, history would dictate that he couldn't trust Malfoy, but after a fairly civil train ride, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Detention, and not taking the opportunity to rat on Hagrid Harry didn't know what to think. Maybe Malfoy had earned a second chance with them.

 

“I wouldn’t have brought him if I didn’t trust him,” said Luna, Granger and Weasley didn't look reassured, but Potter did.

 

“I know Luna,” said Potter.  "Thanks for coming, Malfoy." Draco raised his brows surprised.

 

Ron looked as though he was about to protest but by now everyone had gathered up their drinks from the bar and were now sitting expectantly around the table.

Draco was the only Slytherin.

 

“Er, well–er–hi.” Granger’s voice was higher than usual, she was nervous.

 

“Well . . . erm . . . well, you know why you’re here. Erm . . . well, Harry here had the idea–I mean” Potter threw her a sharp look. “I had the idea–that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts–and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us–“ Granger’s voice grew stronger, with the confidence of a Gryffindor with a cause,  “– because nobody could call that Defence Against the Dark Arts. Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands.”

 

She paused, looked sideways at Potter and went on, “And by that, I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells–“

“You want to pass your Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?” said Michael Corner.

“Of course, I do,” said Granger at once. “But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because . . . because . . .”  she took a great breath and finished, “because Lord Voldemort is back.”

 

Despite growing up in a house devoted to the Dark Lord it was always a bit of a shock to hear His actual name (…well not his actual name), especially from a Muggle-born

 

“Well . . . that’s the plan, anyway,” said Granger. “If you want to join us, we need to decide how we’re going to–“

 

“Where’s the proof You-Know-Who’s back?” said Zacharias Smith in a rather aggressive voice. Draco couldn’t help but roll his eyes, he must have heard this argument twelve times already in Defence Against the Dark Arts, participated in it, although he supposed Umbridge had won those arguments so perhaps Smith’s question was warranted.

 

“Well, Dumbledore believes it–“

 

“You mean, Dumbledore believes him,” Smith nodded towards Harry.

 

“Who are you?” Weasley had stopped glaring at Draco, he seemed less concerned with his being there now that he realized Smith was a total wanker.

 

“Zacharias Smith, and I think we’ve got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who’s back.”

 

“Look, that’s really not what this meeting was supposed to be about–“ said Granger, completely delusional if she truly believed that.

 

“It’s OK, Hermione,” said Potter. “What makes me say You-Know-Who’s back?” he repeated, looking Smith straight in the face with a look that Draco had been under the impression was reserved for him.

“I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn’t believe him, you won’t believe me, and I’m not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone.”

 

Smith said dismissively, “All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory’s body back to Hogwarts. He didn’t give us details, he didn’t tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we’d all like to know–”

 

“If you’ve come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can’t help you, I don’t want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that’s what you’re here for, you might as well clear out.” Potter had developed quite the temper over the summer it appears, this outburst the cherry on top of his performances in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

 

“So,” Granger attempted to rein the meeting back in, “So . . . like I was saying . . . if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we’re going to do it, how often we’re going to meet and where we’re going to–“

 

“Is it true,” interrupted Susan Bones, “that you can produce a Patronus?”

 

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

 

“Yeah,” said Potter slightly defensively.

 

“A corporeal Patronus?” said Susan Bones

 

“Er–you don’t know Madam Bones, do you?” he asked.

 

“She’s my auntie, I’m Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So–is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?” Wait, a stag? Draco had seen a silver stag conjured from Potters wand before…

 

“Yes,” said Potter. Merlin’s beard. 

 

“Wait, in third year that was a Patronus,” heads turn to look at Draco, perhaps because of what he was insinuating, that Potter was even more impressive than previously thought, or because they couldn’t believe he was here.

“On the Quidditch pitch,” recognition flashed in Potter’s eyes, he remembered Draco’s failed prank impersonating a Dementor during the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match in third year.

 

“Um yeah...” The room was filled with a renewed set of murmurs- Harry Potter could cast a corporeal Patronus when he was 13!

 

The meeting was completely derailed for a while after this, everyone having their own contributions to the epic that was Potter’s Hogwarts years. Draco hated to admit that he was impressed; impressive Potter with his impressive talents.

 

“Yes, well,” said Granger, again steering the meeting back on track “the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?”

 

Draco’s noncommittal hmmph was lost in the noises of general agreement. Potter was a winner, who wouldn’t want the opportunity to bask in his heroes glow.

 

“Right,” said Granger “Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don’t think there’s any point in meeting less than once a week–“

 

“Hang on,” said Angelina Johnson, “we need to make sure this doesn’t clash with our Quidditch practice.”

 

“No,” said Cho Chang, “nor with ours.”

 

“Nor ours,” added Zacharias Smith.

 

“We can have it during the Slytherin practices, we’ll all be free then,” Draco muttered bitterly, not intending to contribute, but Potter must have heard him.

 

“That’s a good suggestion Malfoy since only one team can practice at a time-“

 

“Thanks for explaining that to us Potter, I'm sure all of the Quidditch players here were not aware that we only had one pitch.”

 

Potter rolled his eyes in annoyance but had decided to ignore Draco's sarcasm. “Can you get the schedule for us.”

 

Draco gave a noncommittal shrug in response. 

 

“Okay good, so we have a potential meeting schedule,”  Granger declared hesitantly, “but you know, this is rather important, we’re talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort’s Death Eaters–“

 

“Well said!” barked Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuffs biggest git. “Personally, I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we’ll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up!” Possibly fighting for your life more important than standardized testing- you don’t say! If Draco rolled his eyes any harder they would get stuck in the back of his head.

“I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells–“

 

“We think the reason Umbridge doesn’t want us trained in Defence Against the Dark Arts,” said Granger, “is that she’s got some . . . some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he’d mobilize us against the Ministry.”

 

“Well, that makes sense.” Luna piped up, “After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army.” Draco put a hand to his mouth to cover his grin, he already knew where this was going and he was living for it.

 

‘What?’ said Potter.

 

“Yes, he’s got an army of Heliopaths,” said Luna solemnly. Draco nodding beside her, stifling a laugh at Grangers expression.

 

“No, he hasn’t,” snapped Granger.

 

“Yes, he has,” said Luna.

 

“What are Heliopaths?” asked Neville, looking blank.

 

"They're fire spirits." Draco supplied, with a grin.

 

"Yes," said Luna, nodding in agreement, her protuberant eyes widening, “great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of–“

 

“They don’t exist, Neville,” said Granger tartly.

 

“Oh, yes, they do!” said Luna angrily.

 

“I’m sorry, but where’s the proof of that?” snapped Granger. Draco was loving this, he forgave Luna a hundred times over for dragging him to this meeting just to witness this argument.

 

“There are plenty of eye-witness accounts. Just because you’re so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you–“

 

“Hem, hem,” said Ginny Weasley, in an impressive imitation of Professor Umbridge. “Don’t we still need to figure out where we are going to meet have defense lessons?”

 

“Yes,” said Granger at once, “yes, we were, you’re right, Ginny.”

 

“Library?” suggested Katie Bell after a few moments.

 

“I can’t see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library,” said Potter.

 

“Maybe an unused classroom?” said Dean.

 

“Yeah,” said Ron, “McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Tri wizard.”

 

“Right, well, we’ll try to find somewhere,” said Granger. “We’ll send a message round to everybody when we know the time and place for the first meeting.”

Granger rummaged in her bag, hesitating before taking a roll of parchment and a quill out.

“I–I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think, that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we’re doing. So if you sign, you’re agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we’re up to.”

 

Draco's eyes remain fixed on the parchment as Fred and George Weasley sign on and try to pass the sheet on- Zacharias isn't taking it though.

 

He has good reason to be hesitant, given Granger's previous speech there is no way she didn't place a hex on that parchment. Even if there weren't a hex the parchment still carried a ton of symbolic weight.

 

So maybe he wasn't in with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, that didn't mean he now had to be in with Potters lot.

He could be neutral.

 

“Er . . .” said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass to him, “well . . . I’m sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is.”

 

“I–well, we are prefects,” Ernie burst out. “And if this list was found . . . well, I mean to say . . . you said yourself if Umbridge finds out–“

 

Who was he kidding, he'd never been neutral about anything.

 

“What’s the matter, Ernie _this is the most important thing I’m going to do this year_ Macmillan, got cold feet?” Draco taunted.

 

“And are you planning to sign?” Ernie responded indignantly. 

 

"I would if you'd hurry up and pass it on." Draco didn't wait for Ernie to pass it along, leaning over to slide the parchment over and signing with a flourish, before tossing it back.

 

After signing the parchment for herself Luna leaned towards Draco to whisper, "I knew you would join if I got you to come." Draco could see that she was smiling when she pulled away. 

 

***

Harry watched as the last of the students who had attended the meeting left the Hog's Head, just him, Hermione, and Ron remained.

 

"I had never thought he would actually sign." Hermione fretted, referring to the large, looping signature of Draco Malfoy. “What do we do about this?”

 

Harry was also surprised that Malfoy was going all in, but if anything this signature supported his earlier decision to let Malfoy stay. “I don’t think we do anything. I think we let him join”

 

“Harry…you can’t be serious?” said Hermione

 

“Yeah mate, its Malfoy.”  Ron agreed.

 

“I know but...he’s been so different this year.” 

 

“Getting disowned doesn’t turn you into a good person Harry.” Hermione reasoned. “Don’t confuse your pity for growth on his part.”

 

“I don’t pity him-“ Hermione opened her mouth to object but Harry pushed forward. “He didn’t have to say anything in Umbridge’s class, but he landed himself in detention anyway."

 

"I suppose that there is evidence that he may no longer be aligned with V-Voldemort." Hermione conceded.

 

Ron groaned in frustration “Well if he stabs us all in the back later I’ll say I told you so.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave kudos and comments if you liked it; until the next chapter :)


	9. A Friend of Dorothy

Chapter 9- A Friend of Dorothy

 

Educational Decree Number Twenty-four brought total anarchy.

Every student that had even seen a poster for a club or society was suddenly up in arms, taking all of their complaints to their local Prefect.

 

The timing couldn’t possibly be a coincidence, the word was out on Potter’s stupid Defence Club, and Draco hadn’t even gotten to hex the git. What a waste of a Hogsmeade trip.

 

Still, if Umbridge had any real information, say that incriminating sign-up sheet, she wouldn’t be bothering with this decree, they would all be in her office. So she didn’t actually know a thing; Potter was never one for following the rules, the meetings would still happen.

But would Draco still go?

 

If Luna went, then he might have to. This seemed like the sort of thing that would make or break their friendship. Besides, who Umbridge really wanted was Potter, they wouldn’t all have to go down with him.

 

***

“It’s a good thing Draco is no longer on the Quidditch team,” said Pansy, speaking loudly with Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Millicent as the Slytherins and Gryffindor’s gathered outside of the potions lab doors.

 

“Umbridge knows your father very, well doesn’t she?” Pansy asked, turning to speak directly to Draco, just as loudly as before “She wouldn’t have been pleased if she thought the team supported Lucius’ reject son’s deviant behaviour. You could have jeopardized the team.”

 

“Harper as Seeker already jeopardizes the team.” Draco replied coolly, “Maybe even more than putting Crabbe and Goyle on.”

 

A couple of the Gryffindor's laughed, to Pansy's annoyance.

 

“I think you’re just jealous. They’re moving on to bigger and better things.”

 

“Yeah carrying your books for you, really moving on up.” Draco countered.

 

The dungeon door opened, “Inside, all of you.”

 

Umbridge was sitting in the corner of the class, waiting for them. No wonder Professor Snape was in such a mood, just the sight of that women was enough to peeve anyone off. If Umbridge conducted this inspection in any way similar to Grubbly-Planks then Professor Snape would need all the Slytherins he could get to balance out the Gryffindor’s.

 

“We are continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend. Instructions–“ he waved his wand “–are on the board. Carry on.”

 

Draco knew that the best case he could make for Snape as a Professor would be to show off his brewing skills, however concentrating was difficult because he kept distracting himself by trying to listen in on Umbridge’s interrogation.

 

“Well, the class seem fairly advanced for their level,” she said briskly to Snape’s back. “Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus.”

 

Yeah, we already know she’d rather us all be completely inept. Draco thought bitterly before catching himself about to make a mistake.

 

“Now . . . how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?” she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

 

“Fourteen years,” Snape replied.

 

“You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?” Professor Umbridge asked Snape.

 

“Yes,” said Snape quietly.

 

“But you were unsuccessful?” What a bitch, was she really going to make Snape spell it out to her.

 

Snape’s lip curled. “Obviously.”

 

“And you have applied regularly for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?”

 

“Yes,” said Professor Snape quietly, barely moving his lips. He looked very angry.

 

“Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?” asked Umbridge.

 

“I suggest you ask him,” said Snape jerkily.

 

“I think I may know why Dumbledore hasn’t given Professor Snape the Defence Against the Dark Arts position,” Draco whispers to Tracey “He’s apparently opposed to giving the job to anyone competent.”

 

Tracey snickered into her hand.

 

“What was that Mr. Malfoy?” Umbridge demanded, turning away from Professor Snape to glare at him.

 

“Sorry Professor?” Draco feigned ignorance.

 

“What did you just say?” She definitely heard him, but if she was going to play dumb then so was he.

 

“I think you’re mistaken Professor, I hadn’t said anything.”

 

“I don’t believe that,” said Umbridge, “Perhaps you’d have a better time remembering in detention?”

 

"I don't think so since I didn't say anything." Draco was doubling down, he wasn't writing any more lines for her.

 

“Well, if you do not want to tell me, maybe you will want to tell the Headmaster.”

 

“He really didn’t say anything, Professor.” Tracey defended, attempting to save Draco from a trip to the Headmasters office.

 

Umbridge ignored her.

 

“You can go now, no need to worry about your potion-“ she vanished his potion with a smug smile.

 

Draco packed his empty cauldron as loudly as he could manage before leaving, Pansy turned so he could see her smirk.

 

***

Draco stood dumbly in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster’s office searching for a place to knock; Umbridge hadn’t given him the password.

 

“Mr. Malfoy,” Dumbledore startled Draco, appearing from down the corridor. “May I help you with something?”

 

“Um, Umbridge-“

 

“Professor Umbridge.” Dumbledore corrected politely.

 

Draco tried not to roll his eyes, “Yes, _the High Inquisitor_ , Professor Umbridge sent me…you didn’t give her the password to your office.”

 

Dumbledore smiled while giving the password, motioning for Draco to enter first, “No, I feel I am better able to do my job when permitted some privacy.” The stairs began their ascent, the two riding in silence.

 

It was clear that Dumbledore and Umbridge's relationship was antagonistic; her entire reason for being at Hogwarts was to antagonize Dumbledore.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend, but that didn't exactly cover if your enemy's enemy was the Headmaster that outed you to your parents. He hadn't liked Dumbledore before and he should like him less now. Instead, Draco was just unsure.

 

Once in the Headmasters office, Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk, offering Draco a sherbert lemon as he took one of the available chairs. “So what is this all about then.”

 

 “Umb- Professor Umbridge, was under the impression I had spoken in class, but I hadn’t.” Draco was maintaining his story, Tracey already defended him, no one else had heard him, Umbridge was just flexing her authority- it was pathetic, people with real authority didn't need to shove it down your throat constantly.

 

“And you maintain that you hadn’t said anything.” Dumbledore had an amused twinkle in his eye, Draco was pretty sure he has no intention of punishing him.

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“Well, I am not in the habit of handing out punishments to students for things that they didn’t do, although it would be wise to ensure you do not give Professor Umbridge the _impression_ of committing misdemeanors in the future.” Dumbledore didn’t believe him but he didn’t care.

 

It was easier to dislike Dumbledore when he had never talked to him and all he had was his father was telling him that Dumbledore was the worst thing that had happened to Hogwarts. He supposed those things could all still be true, but he was still fairly pleasant.

 

“Well, with that taken care of I have been meaning to talk to you, but alas it is rare that we manage to find the time to do the things we intend to-“

 

_Yeah, leading the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was probably a major time suck._

 

“You have recently gone through some major changes in your life, I wanted to ask how you were adjusting.” Dumbledore folded his hands' on top of his desk patiently.

 

“Did Professor McGonagall put you up to this," Draco didn't care that he was being impolite, all this fake concern was starting to get very annoying. "because I’ve already talked to her and I didn’t find it helpful or appreciated.”

 

“Professor McGonagall’s concerns are not why I am asking," Dumbledore replied calmly.

 

“Well, you can tell her I don’t need her pity,” Draco said, crossing his arms.

 

“And Professor Snape?” asked Dumbledore.  “He is also worried, he believes that some of your former friends may be giving you a hard time.”

 

“I can handle them.” Draco snapped.

 

“I'm sure you can," Dumbledore reassured, "I understand-“

 

Draco scoffed, “Forgive me, Headmaster, but I don’t think that’s true.”

 

"Yes, it can be difficult to imagine that I was young once." Dumbledore reminisced. "Even more difficult to imagine that I had been young and in love. Fancying oneself in love can lead to some very foolish decisions and some very complicated consequences."

 

"I was older then you are now admittedly, but not by much, when I got mixed up in a ...bad romance. He had been heavily involved in the Dark Arts, and very persuasive. Fortunately, I saw him for what he was- what caused this revelation..." Dumbledore trailed off, but after a moment composed himself and continued.

 

"What has transpired has changed your life, which can be very frightening. To lose the relationships you once held dear, to question prior beliefs, but it is also an opportunity."

 

Draco knew that there was a lot to unpack from Dumbledore’s speech but he couldn't help but be stuck on one thing.

 

"You're gay!"

 

Dumbledore laughed "I suppose we have that in common too, but I hope that isn't all you've taken away from this."

 

"No, I, ...it's something to think about."

 

Dumbledore dismissed Draco from his office shortly after, sending him on his way with a pocket full of Sherbet Lemons.

 

***

“So what, you just sit at the Ravenclaw table now Malfoy.” Ginny Weasley asked, taking the seat across from him and Luna during dinner. She leaned in across the table before continuing, “We’ve found a time and a place for you-know-what.”

 

“Did Umbridge approve it?” Luna asked serenely.

 

“We’re doing it without her approval- so we all need to keep quiet.” Ginny looked at Draco pointedly during the last bit, it was obvious she didn't fully trust him.

 

“When and where Weasley.”

 

“Tonight, at eight o’clock. On the seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls.” With that Weasley was out of her chair and off, presumably to continue to spread the word.

 

Wait, the seventh floor...

“There isn’t anything there!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done, and again I had to up the number of chapters because everything is running much longer than my initial outline aha. 
> 
> It always bothered me that Dumbledore's sexuality never made it into the books proper- especially since it could have been used to add to Harry feeling as though he never actually knew Dumbledore in the 7th book, like add it as a throwaway line in Skeeters biography and boom its canon- anyway this is me correcting that. 
> 
> I’m going out of town for a few days so there will be a bit of a wait for the next update- but I have a cue of chapters written waiting to be edited so once I get home an update should be forthcoming. 
> 
> Until then kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	10. Assemble the Troops

Chapter 10 - Assemble the Troops

 

If Draco didn’t know that Potter wasn’t the type to pull elaborate pranks Draco would be sure this whole set up was a rouse. There wasn’t anything across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy except for maybe a torch. Since it was Potter, however, he and Luna were making their way down the seventh-floor corridor for this supposed meeting.

 

“I think that’s where we’re going.” Luna pointed to the highly polished wooden door with a brass handle that had never before been across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

 

Of course, the castle would just create a new room to meet Potters needs...Draco pounded on the door with an open hand louder than strictly necessary.

 

Granger opened the door to reveal a spacious, torch-lit room. The walls were lined with wooden bookcases hosting various defensive titles such as 'The Dark Arts Outsmarted' and 'A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions'. A shelf towards the back of the room housed magical instruments; Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors, and even a cracked Foe-Glass. In front of the shelves were a collection of large silk cushions, on which Ginny, Longbottom, Lavender, Parvati, and Dean were already seated.

 

Luna took a blue cushion beside Ginny, greeting her classmate. Draco took the empty cushion to Luna’s left, as the remainder of the club members entered and took up their own cushions- there appeared to be exactly enough.

 

“Well,” said Potter, slightly nervously. “This is the place we’ve found for practice sessions, and you’ve–er–obviously found it OK.”

 

“It’s fantastic!” Potter’s face lit up at Cho Chang’s praise. Everyone knew that Potter had a crush on her, word had gotten around the castle that he had asked her to the Yule Ball and that she had turned him down.

 

“It’s bizarre,” said Fred Weasley, frowning around at it. “We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then.” Draco made a note to put his ear to the ground for other such stories, what else had appeared here, could this room turn into anything?

 

“Well, I’ve been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and–er–“ Granger had raised her hand already- so this would be like every other class with Gryffindor. “What, Hermione?”

 

“I think we ought to elect a leader,” said Granger.

 

“Harry’s leader,” said Cho at once, looking at Granger as though she were mad. Was she seriously flirting with Potter, and Draco had thought she had better taste. 

 

“Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly,” said Granger, unperturbed. “It makes it formal and it gives him authority.”

 

“And what if someone wanted to run a counter-campaign,” Draco asked sarcastically.

 

“Why would anyone else want to- we came here so Harry could teach us,” said Ron, annoyed with Draco's suggestion.

 

“Well, I might want to, just out of spite.”

 

Hermione rolling her eyes “would anyone second Malfoy.” No one did, Draco hadn’t expected anyone to- but it wasn’t a real vote unless there was some competition anyway.

“So–everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?” said Hermione.

 

“Er–right, thanks,” said Potter, his face burning. “And–what, Hermione?”

 

“I also think we ought to have a name,” she said. “It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don’t you think?”

 

“Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?” said Angelina hopefully.

 

“Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?” suggested Fred.

 

“I was thinking,” said Hermione, frowning at Fred, “more of a name that didn’t tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings.”

 

“The Defence Association?” said Cho. “The DA for short, so nobody knows what we’re talking about?”

 

“Yeah, the DA’s good,” said Ginny. “Only let’s make it stand for Dumbledore’s Army, because that’s the Ministry’s worst fear, isn’t it?”

 

“All in favour of the DA?” said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. Luna raises her hand, and after a moment Draco raised his as well- he didn’t have any better ideas, but he was sure when he came up with something in the middle of the night he would regret agreeing to this.

 

“That’s a majority–motion passed!” Granger took the sign-up sheet out of her bag, and pinned it on to the wall, titling it in large letters:

 

DUMBLEDORE’S ARMY

 

When the sheet is pinned to the wall, it felt much more real than signing his name on a scrap piece of paper in a dirty pub had. Dumbledore had an army and he was a recruit. Given the atmosphere of the room, many of the other members were having a similar realization. They had all signed on to fight Voldemort, they all might get blasted like Cedric Diggory. Hopefully, he would live long enough to regret this.

 

“Right,” said Potter, when Granger had sat down again, “shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it’s pretty basic but I’ve found it really useful–“

 

“Oh, please,” said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. “I don’t think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?”

 

“I’ve used it against him,” said Potter quietly. “It saved my life in June.”

 

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet. He was seriously doing this…he was joining a club to fight Voldemort…fucking Merlin.

 

“But if you think it’s beneath you, you can leave,” Potter said.

Smith did not move, nor did anybody else.

 

 “OK,” said Harry, “I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice.”

 

Draco and Luna quickly paired off and found themselves a spot beside Cho Chang and her friend, Marietta Edgecomb, to practice.

 

Smith had had a bit of a point, Expelliarmus really was a beginner spell. However, the inconsistency in Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts really showed in the general performance of the room – they needed to go over everything.

 

They took turns disarming each other as Potter made his way around the room, adjusting arms and demonstrating the proper wand movement as he went. Luna was pretty good, successfully disarming Draco on her turn, although her stance could be better- and Draco told her as much.

 

The shrill blow of a whistle cut through the commotion of the practicing pairs.

  _Who the hell gave Potter a whistle._

 

“That wasn’t bad,” said Potter, “but there’s definite room for improvement. Let’s try again.”

 

Potter resumed his rounds throughout the room. He took his time getting to Draco and Luna’s part of the room, was he actually that nervous to get close to Chang (who was busy disarming Marietta and making eyes at Potter- ugh).

 

“You don’t need to hold your arm out so high,” Potter advised, taking Draco’s wrist in his hand and adjusting. “Don’t overextend yourself or you leave your body unprotected. …good stance though.” The compliment had been difficult for Potter to get out, but before Draco could make a snappy retort Potter had worked up the nerve to assist Chang.

 

Ugh, Draco hadn’t come here to watch Potter attempt to flirt. Despite how embarrassing it was to witness there wasn’t any real reason for him to care. Except that its Potter and he seems to care about everything Potter gets up to in spite of himself.

 

“Well, my dad is very supportive of any anti-Ministry action!” Draco was startled out of his thoughts by Luna’s interruption of the two lovebirds.

“He’s always saying he’d believe anything of Fudge; I mean, the number of goblins Fudge has had assassinated! And of course, he uses the Department of Mysteries to develop terrible poisons, which he secretly feeds to anybody who disagrees with him. And then there’s his Umgubular Slashkilter–“

 

“Don’t ask,” Potter muttered to Cho as she opened her mouth, looking puzzled. She giggled.

 

Merlin Cho Chang was so annoying.

 

“Well, that was pretty good,” said Potter, “but we’ve overrun, we’d better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?”

 

“Sooner!” said Dean Thomas eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.

 

Angelina, however, said quickly, “The Quidditch season’s about to start, we need team practices too!”

 

“Let’s say next Wednesday night, then,” said Potter, “we can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we’d better get going.”

 

Potter was letting them out in groups of 3 and 4 to avoid attracting attention, studying a large worn parchment all the while. It looked like a map of the school.

 

It wasn't long until Luna and Draco had reached the head of the line, waiting for the go-ahead from Potter to be excused with Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein.

 

“Um, Malfoy, can you get me the Slytherin Quidditch practice schedule,” Potter asked, “It really was a good idea.”

 

Draco smiled smugly at the compliment before answering sarcastically, "I suppose I can try." 

 

Potter returned to studying his map, now that Draco was closer he could see that the moving black dots were labeled- this map showed the whereabouts of everyone in the school! Where did Potter even get this stuff?

 

Draco’s gaze drifted back to the parchment on the wall.

“Are you planning on keeping that sheet up?” Draco gestured towards the parchment.

 

“Yes”

 

“Look I can appreciate the gesture,” Draco didn’t really, and his tone said as much, “but I think it might be a bad idea to keep a full roster of everyone in your illegal club just out in the open.”

 

“It isn’t out in the open. No one knows about this room Malfoy.” Potter replied defensively.

 

“Yeah but we all managed to find it- I’m just saying it’s a good way to incriminate everyone. But whatever it's your club run it how you want, our elected leader.”

 

While clearly annoyed Potter also appeared contemplative as he sent Draco, Luna, Terry, and Anthony out of the room.

 

The DA meeting the following week ran in much the same way as the first, Potter would assign the group a spell and they would all pair off and practice it. Draco did notice, however, that the sign-up sheet was missing from the wall, replaced by a little banner that supposedly Granger made proclaiming DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY.

 

***

 

The first Quidditch match of the season was fast approaching and the excitement of Slytherin and Gryffindor’s upcoming match was quickly revving up, and Draco was running out of time!

 

He wasn’t cheering for Slytherin out of principle, obviously, but his spite ran deeper than simply not donning his green and silver scarf on match day- oh no it was leagues deeper than that.

 

“This may be our last meeting until after the upcoming Quidditch match in two weeks, so please be patient and just keep your coins in your pocket." Potter closed the fourth DA meeting.

 

They had just been given these charmed Galleons Granger had made, it was utterly infuriating how genius they were. She made it so easy to hate her.

 

“You two are good to go.” Potter looked up from his map, Draco and Luna were the only two members remaining besides himself, Ron and Hermione. They were not, however, prepared to leave, as the two sat on cushions, Draco rummaging in his bag, taking out more boxes than could possibly fit, he must have an expansion charm on his bag.

 

“I need to borrow this room for a bit actually,” Draco replied casually as he sorted out the boxes, handing Luna the circular paper cutter.

 

“Why.” Weasley demands.

 

“Well, I can’t exactly make these in the common room can I?” Draco replies, gesturing to the stack of paper as thick as Hogwarts a History.

 

Potter takes the parchement off the top of the stack, it has 6 repeated circles, each is green, with crisp silver font that reads: 'Who’s the worst player?', underneath this the design was charmed to cycle through the names of all of the Slytherin Quidditch team members.

 

Hermione snatched the paper from Harry “What are these!”

 

“Well, they’re going to be buttons.” Draco answered while demonstrating to Luna how to operate the paper cutter- lie the paper flat and place the circular cutter so that the center is on the center of the design and then turn the handle completely around, which turns the blade in the circle frame cutting a perfect circle.

 

“How many are you making?”  Weasley grinned, peaking at the design over Granger's shoulder.

 

“Well, theres one for me Luna, all of the Gryffindor’s, and at least half of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff each so…”

The first button was pressed with a _pop!_

 “at least 400.”

 

“You’re going to make 400!” Ron gaped.

 

“At least.” Draco clarified.

 

_pop_

 

“You cannot hand these out.” Hermione declared, tossing the parchement to the ground.

 

“And why not?”

 

_pop_

 

“They’re mean spirited,” Granger argued, “you’re a Prefect, you should be acting as a role-model, not bullying your housemates."

 

_pop_

 

“Yeah well, I wouldn’t have time to be making them if I were still on the team so.” Draco responded spitefully- in his humble opinion the Slytherin team had done this to themselves.

 

There was a pause in the sccrrrrrrrrrr of the paper cutter, “Idle hands” Luna nodded sagely.

 

Granger groaned in aggravation, as Luna set back to work cutting the designs.

 

“Oh that reminds me-“ Draco reached into his bag to pull out yet another piece of parchment “Granger you and the other Gryffindor Prefects need to make sure all your housemates know this song for the game.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Granger proclaimed, handing the parchment back to him.

 

“Oh come on why not.” Draco whined, setting up the button press again. “Chants and cheers boost morale, which is good for house unity and team spirit.”

 

“If you want us to teach our housemates some positive chants we will do that, but none of this nasty name-calling.” Granger was putting her foot down.

 

“Ugh, fine I’ll write something else," Draco conceded, "although I doubt I’ll have enough time to come up with anything good.”

 

_pop_

 

“And you support this?" Granger questioned Luna.

 

“They’re a little mean,” Luna agreed, “the team is mean too, besides they’re funny.”

 

Weasley snorted at that, causing Luna to give him a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am back home but going away again this weekend, and my sister is coming home from Australia-life is getting a little crazy but I do plan on finishing (and winning) camp NaNoWriMo, so while my updates may fall a little behind my writing hopefully won't. 
> 
> Comments and Kudo's are always appreciated, until the next chapter! :)


	11. Leave it All Out on the Pitch

Chapter 11- Leave It All Out on the Pitch

 

“Limited anti-Slytherin Quidditch team buttons. Get them before there gone!” Draco yelled, tossing a fist full of buttons down the Ravenclaw table, which landed with a rain of clattering. He had been up half the night finishing these buttons, as he had needed to wait for the common room to be completely empty, which had led to him getting to breakfast late. The lack of sleep was worth it because he ended up with 500 badges, the entire non-Slytherin student body could wear one.

  
   
Terry Boot picked one up to examine it before snorting “This is brilliant!” and pinned it proudly to his robes.   
The DA had barely been together a month and already all of the members shared a sort of comradery, the power of a shared secret Draco supposed.

  
   
“I think it’s in poor taste.” Some seventh-year Ravenclaw boy commented, making a show of putting his badge back onto the table, which Cho Chang took up.

  
   
“Oh, come on, it’s all in fun- besides, the Slytherins got their own badges.” Said Terry, returning to his breakfast.

  
   
Draco paused from passing out buttons “What badges?”

  
   
“They say ‘I heart Weasley’, but the heart is like, an actual heart,” Terry explained between a mouth of eggs. “I don’t know what they’re getting at but I’m sure it's something nasty.”

  
   
Draco overturned the box of buttons onto the table with a loud clatter, “spread these around”, before leaving the Ravenclaw table with his remaining two boxes of buttons. He wanted to see what these badges for himself.

  
   
Pansy was sitting with her usual crew, laughing with Daphne about something she had said. Everyone at the Slytherin table was wearing an 'I heart Weasley' button. The background was white, with black text and the heart in red.

  
   
“Who made those.” Draco didn’t even have to ask, he knew Pansy was behind it. She had helped him to make the Potter Stinks badges last year. They’d even talked about making badges to support the Quidditch team.

  
   
“Why, you like them?” Pansy smiled smugly. “Can’t wait to watch Weasley let every goal in- that’s why we love him, see.”

  
   
“Your design leaves something to be desired,” Draco replied haughtily, Pansy sneered, noticing Draco’s own badge, and the box of presumably identical badges, he is carrying.

  
   
“Yes well, it doesn't really matter how nice the badges are if the team they're supporting is shite, and that's exactly what the Gryffindor team is.” With that Pansy and Daphne left, presumably to secure prime seating for the match.

  
   
Draco watched them leave with an eye roll, they’d see who the shite team was out on the pitch. He then turned his gaze to look down the Slytherin table, he had to find Tracey, he had a button to give her.

 

Draco spotted her a little further down the bench, “Here Davis, this is for you,” he called tossing Tracey a button which ended up in her eggs.

 

After a brief inspection, Tracey held the button out for Draco to take back “I’m not wearing this.”

 

Draco didn't take it back, “What do you mean you’re not”

 

"Um, because it's our team your campaigning against?" said Tracey.

 

“The team that booted me off for no reason,” Draco replied furiously “yeah they’re not my team, and I can’t believe they’re still yours.” He had thought Tracey and he were friends, she should be helping him not questioning him.

 

“It’s not as though the Slytherin Quidditch team has newly become scum," Tracey countered, beginning to get heated herself, "they haven't been letting girls’ tryout for years. You only care about the team politics now because you’ve been personally victimized.”

 

“That’s not true," Draco countered lamely, it was exactly true.

 

Tracey scoffed, “Come on, the only time you care about anything is if it involves you."

 

“So, what if it is," Draco retorted “You’re being apathetic about everything doesn’t make you better than me. At least I care about somethings, at least I’m doing something about it.”

 

“Being all petty isn’t doing something," Tracey finished her response with a groan. “Look I’m not saying that what they did was right, I’m just saying that if it had happened to someone else you wouldn’t have done anything about it."

 

"Yeah well, it did happen to me, so as my friend you should be bothered too."

 

Tracey bit her lip with contrition, fiddling with the button she was still holding. "I have friends on the team too..."

 

"Maybe you should go catch up with Pansy then, get yourself an 'I heart Weasley' button before it's too late," Draco replied coldly, taking the button back.

 

"That's not what I meant," Tracey groaned, but Draco was already leaving, he still had two boxes of buttons to distribute to the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. He had had the last word and wasn't going to listen to her anymore. If she chose Pansy and Daphne over him he didn't need her to explain why.

 

“Pass these out,” Draco demanded, tossing a box of buttons at an unexpecting Justin Finch-Fletchy while passing the Hufflepuff table.

  
   
“Um- yeah of course, uh what are these-“ but Draco was already gone before Justin could finish his question.

Draco couldn't believe Tracey. Was she right in claiming that this whole thing was a grand display of spite, of course, but that didn't mean he was only doing it for himself. It would have still bothered him even if it had been some other poor block...it definitely would have bothered him, but he would have played for them anyway. 

 

So, what if Tracey had a point, he could worry about that after he was done rubbing Slytherin's defeat in Montagues face.

 

“Potter, Weasley-” Draco tossed a badge to each of them, before tossing more down the Gryffindor table.

 

Ron inspected his button with a grin “Brilliant.”

 

Hermione quickly snatched one off of the table for herself to inspect it. “No, not brilliant- I thought you said you were going to change these!”

 

“I changed the cheer- but only because you weren’t going to teach the original one, which was in my opinion superior.” Said Draco haughtily. "Anyway, I don't need your help, or approval, to get people to wear these. Students, including those in your house, can wear whatever badges they want.” 

 

Ron had already pinned his own badge onto his uniform, Harry was still holding his own, but more because Hermione was glaring at it then in actual opposition. The Slytherins had been taunting the Gryffindor team for the last two weeks, it was all just part of the game.

 

“I just think that the Gryffindor team is above this.” Said Hermione. 

 

“This is why Slytherins hate you Gryffindor’s, you think you’re above everything.” Draco reply’s, continuing to throw buttons down the table which are readily accepted, “but if given the chance you will stoop to ‘our’ level every time.”

 

Hermione sat indignantly with her arms crossed as the badges are quickly taken up around her proving Draco's point.

 

“Hello,” said a vague and dreamy voice from behind them.

 

“Nice hat Looney!” Romilda Vane cackled from up the table, pinning a badge to her lapel.

 

"Fashion advice from the girl who wears her watch over her gloves, that's really fucking valuable," said Draco sarcastically in Luna's defense, who appeared completely unbothered by the exchange, or the giggles her hat is eliciting.

 

“I’m supporting Gryffindor,’ said Luna, pointing unnecessarily at her hat, which was the shape of a lion’s head, balanced precariously on her head. Despite his earlier defense of the hat Draco couldn’t help but shake his head. “Look what it does.”

 

She reached up and tapped the hat with her wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar that made everyone in the vicinity jump.

 

‘It’s good, isn’t it?’ said Luna happily. “I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn’t time.” 

 

“Come on Luna, let’s go," said Draco, leaving the now empty box on the Gryffindor table for the house elves to collect. "I want to be able to see Montague’s tears when Slytherin loses without me.”

 

“Alright.” Luna waved at Harry, Ron, and Hermione as the two turned to leave.

 

“Oh, and Weasley,” Draco leaned in towards Ron, “don’t you dare choke out there and let everything in or I swear to Merlin – “ Draco was cut off by Luna pulling him away.

 

“I know you really want Gryffindor to win, but you're only making him more nervous.” Said Luna. “Which he doesn't need to be because he is a fine Keeper," Luna beamed at Ron before leading Draco by his sleeve towards the door, stopping briefly to call over her shoulder "Good luck, Ronald!”

 

“ _Good luck Ronald,_ what was that!” (Draco grinned mischievously once out of the great hall. “Do you have a _crush_ ” Draco enunciated the word with a big smirk.

 

“He seemed nervous,”  Luna explained, although her cheeks had a light flush.

 

Luna totally had a crush on Weasley. Well, you can’t account for taste.

***

 

Draco sat with Luna on the border of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw stands. The Ravenclaw’s had further divided themselves into those supporting Slytherin, and those supporting Gryffindor, as the house was divided on which team’s victory was more likely to lead to future success for their house team. Draco was pleased to see that a good portion of those on the Gryffindor side was sporting his buttons.

 

 It wasn’t long after the stands had filled up that the Slytherin team walked out onto the pitch, “BOOOO!!!” A chorus of Gryffindor’s joined Draco before Professor McGonagall silenced them with a stern gaze.

 

Soon after the Gryffindor team joined them, and even from way up in the stands Draco could tell Weasley was nervous- he was going to blow this for him.

 

The captains, Angelina and Montague stepped forward to shake hands and the crowd held its breath in anticipation. Madam Hooch’s whistle rung across the pitch as she released the balls, the players quickly mount their brooms and zip into position. The game had begun.

 

If Granger and Weasley had done their jobs as Prefect and spread the lyrics around then Draco wouldn't need to lead the Gryffindors in there chanting, he just needed to get it started. Luna was quick to join in, the two didn't even complete the chant once over before all of the Gryffindor spectators had joined in.

 

“–and the crowd is loving this, just listen to them, what’s that they’re singing?” Lee paused his commentary to listen, the song rising loud and clear from the sea of red and gold:

 

“Go, team! Go, team!

 Who do we mean?

G-R-Y-F-F-I-N-D-O-R!

 Gryffindor pride! Gryffindor pride!

 We're steppin' up, so Slytherin step aside!

You know who’s house the cup is in

 Gryffindor is here to win!”

 

All of Draco’s plans were being executed perfectly but Weasley was ruining it! With every goal he let in he just got more nervous, which made him play more terribly, which allowed more goals, starting the whole vicious cycle over again.

With every failed save from Weasley, there would be a loud cheer of “WE LOVE WEASLEY” from the Slytherin stands.

The lead still wasn’t anything too terrible, 40-10 Slytherin;

“WE LOVE WEASLEY”

Potter needed to put an end to this quick.

 

Then Potter saw the Snitch, and he dove, and Harper the idiot noticed too late, it wouldn’t even be close!!

 

The Gryffindor’s went wild, the Ravenclaws they were sitting with went wild, Luna’s hat went wild, letting off a string of ear-splitting roars.

 

WHAM!

 

And Crabbe now had a penalty for the next game- Draco couldn't wait to see Montague in the common room.

***

The pitch had cleared pretty quickly once Crabbe had been given his foul, the Gryffindor’s running off to celebrate, the Slytherins to sulk. Ron had also been quick to clear out of the changing rooms, given how he had avoided the rest of the team he was probably embarrassed by his performance despite the win, Angelina’s post-game speech hadn’t helped things.

 

Harry had been expecting Hermione to be waiting up for him, what he hadn’t expected was for Draco to be with her. He supposed Malfoy had been intending to give Ron another ‘pep talk’, which only ever made Ron feel worse, however, Harry had the distinct feeling that Draco wasn’t trying to make him feel worse but thought his speeches were encouraging.

 

Given his and Hermione’s postures, they had gotten caught up in arguing over the cheers again.

 

“The cheer we did was really nice,” said Hermione for what must have been the hundredth time judging by Draco's responding eye roll.

 

“You have to agree this would have been better-" Draco addressed Harry, having spotted him coming to meet him and Hermione.

 

"He cannot make a single pass

Under his rule, Slytherin will be last

Gryffindor’s shout while flying past

 

Montagues our King

 

Pass him the Quaffle it will be dropped

All of his shots are always stopped

That’s why Gryffindor won’t be topped

 

Montagues our King"

 

Draco finished with a flourish, looking at the two expectantly.

 

Hermione crossed her arms with a huff, Draco already knew what she thought, and given how she was glaring at Harry she was expecting him to agree with her. “Er- well it, and the one you wrote to replace it, are both better than anything we would have come up with.”

 

Draco appeared very satisfied with this response. “Well, obviously.”

 

“Have you seen Ron, Harry?” Hermione interjected, “I thought he was with you?”

 

“No, he was gone from the changing rooms soon as Angelina was finished with the post-match meeting. I don't think he even changed."

 

Hermione bit her lip in worry “I’m going to go look for him, you should go enjoy the party though.” With that Hermione left, walking double speed towards the castle.

 

“Saved Weasley’s neck, haven’t you?” Pansy Parkinson approached the group, Crabbe, and Goyle following behind her. Had she seriously been waiting up to taunt Ron? She was taking this being the new Malfoy think too seriously. Harry supposed he should just be happy that she had missed Ron, he wasn't sure if Ron's confidence could handle any amount of taunting right now.

“I’ve never seen a worse Keeper…but that’s why us Slytherins _love_ him.”

 

Harry looked at the badge Pansy wore proudly, while he might have agreed with Hermione’s argument that Gryffindor was better than such badges before he had a hard time doing it now.

 

“Those were some cute little chants you Gryffindor’s had,” Pansy continued, “If Montague is Slytherin’s King then I guess that would make Draco our Queen.”

 

Harry could feel Draco tense up beside him. “You want to say that again Parkinson?”

 

Draco and Pansy had been going at it all year, every potions class consisting of at least one snide remark from one of them directed to the other, it was still strange to see, however, and Harry wasn't sure if he should intervene- or when.

 

Pansy grinned at the invitation to continue their fight, “Oh, I can chant it if you like:

 Queen Queen,

who do I mean

D-R-A-C-O,

is a Q-U-E-E-N, Queen!”

 

Pansy finished her rendition of the Gryffindor cheer with a shrieking laugh, Crabbe and Goyle cackling along with her.

 

"Thank Merlin your mum didn't let you get that nose job for Christmas last year, it might have ruined your singing voice." Draco sneered "Not to mention that wonderful nickname Blaise gave you, _Pugsy Parkinson."_

 

Pansy's face fell, judging by her expression Draco had crossed a line, a line that even with how she was treating Draco she had not thought he would cross.

"How dare you call me that!" Pansy seethed, shoving Draco in the chest.

 

"No need to fight like muggles," Draco jeered "We can duel right now."

 

"Okay, we should all just go..." Harry objected, but Draco hadn't even drawn his wand from of his pocket before Crabbe punched him squarely in the jaw.

 

"That's what you get for drawing your wand on a lady!" Pansy called from behind Goyle, gripping his shoulder tightly, her face drawn tight-Harry didn't remember how she had done in dueling club back in the second year but he was guessing poorly.

 

"What lady, all I see is a fucking pug-faced bitch!" Draco shot back, spitting out blood as he spoke.

 

There is a moment of stillness before everything breaks into utter chaos.

 

"Goyle grab him!! Grab him!! Crabbe break his fucking face!!” Pansy commands, shoving Goyle into the mix. Harry tried to get in between them but Crabbe threw him onto the ground easily and lunged for Draco, who gave up on trying to run off pretty quickly and began throwing his own punches back at Crabbe until Goyle grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. Without the use of his arms, Draco resorted to kicking wildly, yelling obscenities at Crabbe who was punching his face and stomach.

 

Harry is quick to get back onto his feet, doing his best to pull Crabbe off of Draco. Once he has gotten some space between the two Crabbe stops fighting Harry, and is left standing with a foot between himself and Draco. Goyle lets Draco go, who supports himself on his knees, blood pouring from his nose, his mouth, neck, and shirt front covered in blood.

 

"You were really quick to jump to Parkinson's rescue" Draco pants, Harry shoots Draco a warning look that he needed to shut up right now, a look Draco did not heed. "Are you actually stupid enough to think she has any interest in you, she's only being nice because she's using you."

 

Goyle is quick to get out of the way as Crabbe rushes at Draco, tackling him to the ground, Draco's arms pinned under his knees before he starts wailing on him.

 

"We need to get him off of him!" Harry panicked, futility trying to pull Crabbe off of Draco. Goyle and Pansy just watched on silently. All of their shouting must have attracted somebody because soon there are arms helping him to pull Crabbe off of Draco who curls onto his side with a moan.

 

Crabbe continues to fight against them, trying to get back at Draco. "Come on mate, I think you got 'im." One of Harry's assistant's remarks and Harry realizes its Fred, which must mean George is on his right.

 

“What are you three doing, get off of him!” Pansy shrieked theatrically given that Crabbe was very much in no danger of being hurt by them, quite the opposite really, as George had already been elbowed in the jaw.

 

“What on earth is going on here.” Everyone froze to see Umbridge tottering over from the castle, wand drawn in preparation. Harry caught Pansy's smirk. “You three, in my office now.” She gestured to the three Gryffindor's, leaving Crabbe noticeably exempt.

 

"Miss Parkinson, please fetch Madame Pomfrey, I will meet you all in my office once Mr. Malfoy is seen too."

 

***

 

"That snake, she saw Umbridge coming and started shouting to make it look like we were beating up Crabbe," George grumbled, taking a seat in front of Umbridge's desk. The light meowling of the cats on the wall only adding to his irritation.

 

"Goes to show no good deed goes unpunished," Fred replied, sitting down heavily in his own seat. "try to find ickle Ronnikins for Hermione and now we're going to be getting detention with Umbridge for our troubles."

 

"Three on one, not what one would call a demonstration in chivalry," Umbridge tutted as she entered her office. "Care to explain why the three of you were attacking Mr. Crabbe."

 

"That's not what happened!" Harry interjected, already ready to burst with anger, of course, Umbridge would take any opportunity, no matter how flimsy, to punish him. She was worse than Snape.

 

"That isn't what I saw." Umbridge smiled "I had hoped you had learned to stop telling lies."

 

"Ask Draco then! Crabbe was pummeling him into the ground." Harry argued.

 

“Yes, well, Mr. Malfoy does have a bit of a reputation for giving lip.” said Umbridge “I’m sure Mr. Crabbe was provoked. Either way, Mr. Crabbe's punishment is my concern, not yours, Mr. Potter."

 

"So how many weeks of detentions is it then?" Fred asked, bored.

 

"One, Two, a month?" asked George.

 

“I think you three deserve rather more than detentions,” answered Umbridge seriously, Fred and George exchanged looks. “No, I really think I will have to ban you all from playing Quidditch ever again,”

 

"You can’t ban us, you aren’t our Head of House!” George exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, McGonagall would never approve of that as a punishment!” Fred agreed with his twin.

 

"Actually, I can," Umbridge smirked, pulling a letter from her pocket to read from it. “Hem, hem, hem. The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions, and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, etc. , etc.” Umbridge finished, delicately refolding the letter and placing it into her pocket.

 

The three of them sat in shocked silence, no Quidditch, but that was the only thing that had been keeping Harry sane.

 

“Well, I believe that takes care of things, you are all free to go.” With that Umbridge dismissed them from her office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I am back and we will be returning to our regularly scheduled programming! 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	12. Hagrid's Homecoming

Chapter 12 – Hagrid’s Homecoming

 

Hermione’s report on her visit to Hagrid’s Sunday afternoon didn’t instill Harry with much hope. He still wouldn’t tell her how he had gotten all of his injuries and he didn’t seem to be taking her warnings about Umbridge seriously given that he hadn’t taken any of her lesson plans. Harry wished he had gone with her, maybe Hagrid could have been convinced if they were all there- but Harry doubted it.

 

Despite missing out on a visit to Hagrid’s in order to tackle his mountainous pile of homework with Ron, Harry still had a nagging feeling that he should visit Draco in the hospital wing. Even though they were only acquaintances since he had joined the DA (and that was being generous) he had been there when it happened, and he did care to know if he was alright. So it was with this thought that Harry decided to take a break from his essays to stop by the hospital wing before visiting hours were through. He arrived with 15 minutes to spare.

 

The hospital wing was empty except for one curtained bed where Draco Malfoy could be heard calling "Tracey, if that's you still trying to apologize I swear to Merlin, I-don't-want-to-see-you!"

 

"Er... I'm not Tracey." Harry already regretted coming. They weren't friends, why would Malfoy want to see him. He had already announced his presence though so it was too late to walk out now.

 

Parting the curtains Harry was greeted by a pillow to the face, "Stop copying me, Potter!"

 

"What?"  Harry clutched the pillow Malfoy had tossed at him to his chest, he looked pretty banged up still. Harry supposed Pomfrey had healed injuries underneath and the bruising was leftover from more serious injuries, but the left side of Malfoy's face was an assortment of bruises.

 

"First detention with Umbridge, now you've gotten yourself booted from the Quidditch team. We get it, anything I can do you can do better." Draco huffed, rolling his eyes so hard it all had to be sarcastic.

 

"I don't think Harry is copying you intentionally." Luna's dreamy voice interrupted Harry's staring, he hadn't even noticed she was there, but he supposed she would be. She was sat cross-legged in an armchair beside the nightstand, with a copy of 'Unfogging the Future' balanced on one knee, and a saucer on the other. She was peering determinedly into a teacup rotating it slowly, were she and Malfoy reading each other's tea leaves?

 

"Don't worry, Potter knows I'm only teasing."  Surprisingly enough Harry agreed, while he wasn't sure what Draco said had changed something about his tone had.

 

"Just be careful, you're very abrasive," said Luna tapping the teacup to indicate it was written in the leaves.

 

"It doesn't say that," Draco argued taking the cup from Luna to investigate it himself, '"I'm very personable."  Harry had to stop himself from snorting. "So why did you come then, Potter?"

 

"Oh, well I wanted to make sure you were okay."

 

"You've seen I'm in one piece so your conscious can rest easy now," Draco replied glibly, frowning into his teacup, perhaps Luna had read correctly. "Or are you waiting for me to thank you."

 

"You don't have to thank me," Harry replied a little indignantly, "it isn't as though I could have just let Crabbe beat you to a pulp could I?"

 

Draco looked up from his teacup, returning Harry's gaze with a look that told him, yes he could have and that that was what he had expected him to do. "Well, thanks."

 

The ensuing silence is short-lived as Madame Pomfrey quickly draws the curtains with a loud whoosh of fabric and clatter of the curtain rings "Visiting hours are over so say your goodbyes, quickly."

 

"Er...I'll see you in potions I guess," said Harry, rubbing his neck awkwardly, unsure of how to say goodbye to Malfoy.

 

"Just like every week," Draco replied with enough of a smirk at the end not to be mean.

 

Harry wasn't sure how to take Draco's lackluster show of gratitude. He supposed having Draco Malfoy admit he was grateful at all for something Harry had done was strange enough already, or maybe with how this year had been, it wasn't.

***

Draco was going to be late to potions. He had already missed breakfast and Arithmancy persuading Pomfrey to let him leave the hospital wing. Although a vain part of him had wanted to give in to her insistence that he stay, at least until his visible bruising could be healed, the proud part of himself won out. He didn't want to be hiding out in the hospital wing hearing what Parkinson had to say about his absence second hand.

 

The whole incident outside of the Quidditch pitch was so embarrassing, the only consolation being that the only witness had been Potter.

Potter... his visit the previous day had been strange, he and Potter had had a banter going for Merlin's sake!

Perhaps he shouldn't have been so surprised to have Potter check in on him, that he 'rescued' him from Crabbe, anyone could see he had a hero complex, maybe Potter really couldn't just watch his former school rival be beaten senseless.

 

He probably owed Potter a sincerer thank you, he didn't intend to give it though; Potter said he didn't need it himself, and Draco wasn't sure he was capable of giving it...not to Potter anyway.

 

When he did arrive at potions the class was busy gathering ingredients and setting up their cauldrons, by now everyone had realized that these more complex potions would require every available minute of class time to have any hope of being complete.  Tracey did, however, pause in her preparations, removing her bag from the chair beside her hopefully. She had saved him a seat.

 

She had been trying to make amends with him all weekend, she already knew where she could shove that apology. Luna had suggested he might be being a little unfair, well she hadn't the tea leaves had, and she did have a point, he was mostly made at Tracey for doing exactly what he would have done had the roles been reversed. He was also aware that a bit of it was completely justified, she had acted like a piss poor friend, and he was planning to hold onto that bit tight- she had said it herself, he was spiteful.

 

Acting on this spite Draco took the seat beside Longbottom instead, the greatest insult anyone could give a potions partner.

 

"Longbottom, I had to beg Madame Pomfrey to let me leave the hospital wing today so please, don't send me back there today." Draco gave a tired sigh, already accepting that he was probably asking too much. "Try not to blow anything up."

 

"I never try..." Neville replied meekly.

 

Despite his earlier reservations, halfway through the class Longbottoms potion was coming along well enough. That is to say, it looked nothing like it was supposed to but there was no threat of it exploding, so mark Draco impressed.

 

"Ahahaha, no!" Draco looked up at Daphne and Pansy's snickering.

 

The two had managed to find time to gossip between tending to their potions all lesson, just like every other lesson. Pansy continued to whisper enthusiastically into Daphne's ear, directing her gaze to the bruising on Draco's face.

 

He supposed this whole thing was a big laugh for Pansy, while Draco was stuck up in the hospital wing she was being lauded as a hero for instigating the fight that got Potter and the Weasley twins off of the Quidditch team.

 

"Miss Parkinson, did you have a question about the lesson?" Daphne quickly made herself look busy with her textbook, leaving Pansy to fend for herself against Professor Snape, who was directing the sort of accusatory look normally reserved for Gryffindor's.

 

"No Professor," Pansy replied demurely.

 

It wasn't a secret to those the Slytherin's that had been involved that Snape was less than pleased with how the fight between Crabbe and Draco had been handled, most of the said displeasure being due to his complete lack of involvement in the handling of it. As soon as Potter had gotten involved Umbridge was going to hijack the incident for her own purposes, that was a given. That didn't change that Snape was bitter about it.

 

"Well then, that will be 20 points."  Professor Snape concluded before continuing his rounds through the classroom, leaving Pansy gaping behind him.

 

Professor Snape was more than capable of exacting the punishments he felt students deserved, Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five or not.

 

***

 

After the Quidditch match, and what had happened after, Draco wasn't too keen to hang around his housemates unless completely necessary. Because of this, Draco now found himself walking to Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors, well not 'with' the Gryffindors, more like a pace behind them.

 

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid had returned to Hogwarts, and how else would he celebrate his return to Hogwarts than a trip into the Forbidden Forest- Draco missed Grubbly-Plank already at least then he didn't have to fear for his safety. "Bit more sheltered. Anyway, they prefer the dark."

 

"What prefers the dark?" Potter gives him a hard nudge to the ribs, which are still very tender, to signal that he ought to shut it. Draco was regretting his pathetic 'thank you' if it had given Potter the impression that they were now on good enough terms to give each other warning nudges to the ribs.

 

"What the hell Potter." Draco hissed.

 

"Just relax Malfoy," Potter whispered in return. Weasley shot the pair a strange look over his shoulder.

 

"Re-lax!" I just got out of the hospital wing. I was hoping to wait a little longer before going back."

 

"Well then you really should listen to Hagrid then and you'll be fine!" Draco would never understand Harry's fondness for the groundskeeper. He seemed little more than a blundering idiot, but it was obvious that Potter would defend Hagrid to his last, just like Dumbledore. 

 

Potter may trust Hagrid with his life but Draco didn't. "If it's so safe, what happened to his face?"

 

Harry stiffened, "Just shut up Malfoy."

 

Witty reply like that, Draco must have struck a nerve...Potter knew something. Merlin, if Hagrid was hiding another dragon on the grounds Draco did not want to get involved-not again.

 

Hagrid was leading the class into the forest, Harry, Ron, and Hermione leading the way for their classmates. It wasn't long into the forest before the density of trees made the forest dark as twilight.

 

Stopping to deposit the cow carcass he had lugged in here onto the forest floor, Hagrid stopped to address the class, “Gather roun’, gather roun’. Now, they’ll be attracted by the smell ‘o the meat but I’m going ter give em a call anyway, ’cause they’ll like ter know it’s me.”

 

Hagrid concluded by giving a monstrous sort of bird call.

 

Draco could feel a nervous pit form in his stomach as he looked out into the forest, but nothing was coming.

 

"Why doesn't Hagrid call again?" Weasley whispered, Draco, however, would be very glad if nothing ever did show up.

Merlin Draco hated Pansy, he wouldn't even be in this stupid class if she hadn't insisted they take an elective together, of course, while they were friends it had been fun, coming up with insults and schemes and embarrassing Hagrid together; looking out into the dark forest waiting for whatever was coming to eat that cow carcass however, Draco only hated her more.

 

“Oh, an’ here comes another one!” said Hagrid proudly, looking at the thin air. Nott, Potter, and Longbottom were looking at the same bit of thin air. “Now . . . put yer hands up, who can see ’em?”

“Yeah . . . yeah, I knew you’d be able ter, Harry,” he said seriously. “An’ you too, Neville, eh? An’–“

 

"Excuse me," Draco rolled his eyes and raised his hand to correct his interruption after receiving a glare from Potter (he wasn't being that rude, Hagrid was being purposefully obtuse).

 

"Er, yes, Malfoy." Hagrid seemed genuinely startled that Draco was bothering to raise his hand at all as he called on him.

 

"What exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

 

Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass, bits of flesh were stripping themselves from the bone before disappearing into the thin air Longbottom was gaping at. "Threstrals."

 

Of course, Hagrid’s first class back he’d have to show them (well only show some of them since hardly anyone could bloody see them) something that was classified dangerous.

 

“Righ’, now, who can tell me why some o’ yeh can see ’em an’ some can’t?”

 

Granger raised her hand, “The only people who can see Thestrals,’ she said, ‘are people who have seen death.”

 

He couldn't help a glance at Nott. Draco had been to Mrs. Nott's funeral, the memory was fuzzy though, he'd been young.  Theo still never really talked about what happened, what he'd seen.

 

"Hem, hem."

 

Even though he could not see them, Draco was sure Threstrals were present, the only bad omen strong enough to summon Umbridge besides Threstrals would be a grim.

 

“You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?” said Umbridge, speaking very loud and very slow. “Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” said Hagrid brightly. “Glad yeh found the place all righ’! Well, as you can see– or, I dunno–can you? We’re doin’ Thestrals today–“

 

“I’m sorry?” said Professor Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning. “What did you say?”

 

"Er–Thestrals!" he said loudly. "Big–er–winged horses, yeh know!" He flapped his gigantic arms hopefully.

 

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard: “Has . . . to . . . resort . . . to . . . crude . . . sign . . . language.”

 

It was obvious what Umbridge was doing, she was setting Hagrid up for failure. She spent her entire evaluation speaking to him as though he was a complete dunce, contorting student responses to be used against him, and just flat out humiliating him.

 

All the while the pit in Draco's stomach grew, but he had long gotten over Hagrid's lesson. Umbridge hadn't done anything Draco wouldn't, or hadn't. To watch someone he despised act so much like himself, he couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed.

 

The real punch to the gut, however, was Pansy.  She spent the entire lesson in tears from laughter, standing on the soapbox Umbridge provided her to mock Hagrid. While her actions were making Draco sick with shame Pansy was absolutely gleeful. And if they were still friends, he would have been laughing right along with her, worse, he would have been leading her along.

 

Leave it to Umbridge to make him feel sorry for Hagrid. Tracey was right, he was selfish.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done! 
> 
> The next chapter will be Christmas, and while I am a little bitter I won't be bringing you all Christmas in July I am excited to be over halfway done! (if I don't have to keep upping the chapter count that is lol) 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, see you all in the next chapter :)


	13. It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

Chapter 13 – It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas 

Prefect duties were becoming more demanding with the Holidays fast approaching. Filtch’s paranoia that the upcoming festivities would inspire more trouble making did not help the matter, nor did the Weasley twins pranks proving the fact. Patrolling duties had since been doubled, on top of all of the other additional work of decorating the castle and supervising the first and second years during breaks. This last point was a major point of contention as it was interfering with his usual smoking time- he wasn’t sure if his agitation was from the lack of cigarettes or the fact that Tracy hadn’t tried to apologize to him a second time since the fight they'd had after her first. 

“You can be the one to apologize to her you know,” Luna informed, rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep warm, she had taken up accompanying Draco during his smoke breaks when he could get them. 

“She can just as easily find me- easier, she doesn’t have to run around the castle doing errands for Filtch.” Draco remarked, fiddling with his cigarette. “They should give out Prefect badges as punishment, all this extra work is ruining the holiday spirit” 

Luna was not going to take the bait and allow him to change the subject, however Draco hadn't honestly expected her to. “Well, one of you is going to need to swallow your pride, and you can only control yourself.”

“Have you tried talking to Weasley yet?” 

Luna sighed, she wasn't going to make press if Draco was really done talking about it. “I talk to Ron.” 

“Saying hi at DA meetings doesn’t count. Why don't you try to offer to read his tea leaves or something." Draco suggested. While he couldn't honestly say he wanted Luna dating Weasley focusing on her love life was better than thinking about his utter lack of one. 

“I don't think he likes Divination much." Luna sighed, 

“Talk is cheap anyway,” Draco assured, waving his hand dismissively. “You could always try to catch Weasley under the mistletoe, actions speak louder or whatever right? I can let you know where it’s all been hung in the castle.” 

“It isn’t a good idea to hang around mistletoe, it’s often infested with Nargles,” Luna stated sagely.  

“Yeah, you’re right, it’s a total cliché.” Draco sighed tossing his cigarette butt into the snow, which Luna crouched down to pick up.

“I don’t have any need to worry, I have a good love line.” Luna traced out a line on her palm to indicate the love line currently hidden under a red mittened hand. 

“And that love line is 'in your hands'. You need to make your destiny!"  Draco countered.

  
Luna looked considerate for a moment, but she may have just been analyzing the clock. “I’m going to be late for Divinations, I’ll see you at the DA meeting tonight!” 

And with a final wave, Luna returned to the warmth of the castle.  

***

  
Draco and Luna headed to the seventh-floor corridor together after dinner for the final DA meeting before the break. Potter had officially caught them up with the school curriculum, they would be moving on to the fifth-year material after the break. While Draco wanted or should want, all the time he could get to prepare for his Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL given that Umbridge’s classes are useless, he couldn’t help but be worried about it. He wasn’t talented like Potter, there was no way he would be able to get anything the first try…or second, what if he made a fool of himself. 

“Hello,” Luna calls into the room, which is partly decorated with golden baubles showing pictures of Harry’s face and the message ‘Have a Very Harry Christmas’ “These are nice, did you put them up?”

Draco had never laughed harder in his life. 

  
“No, I didn’t put them up,” said Harry defensively, “it was Dobby the house-elf.” But Draco was not even listening, he’d found a large banner that Harry had taken down bearing the same message and was laughing all over again. 

  
The meeting carried on pretty much the same as usual- the paired up, cast some spells, Potter made goo-goo eyes at Chang and she made them right back. And once the customary hour had passed Harry made his little farewell speech. 

  
“When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff–maybe even Patronuses.”

***

“He’s seriously starting us off with Patronuses when we get back- bloody Potter. Patronuses!” 

“Yes, you’ve complained about it the whole way here,” Luna stated matter of factly, slouching in her seat on the Hogwarts expressed as she flipped through an early draft of the January Quibbler her father had sent her. 

 

“I’m not going to be able to do it Luna- I’m Miserable!” Draco exclaimed flopping down onto the opposite bench. 

"You don't need to be happy when you cast it, you just need a happy thought." 

"I've never been happy in my life" Draco exclaimed dramatically, flinging his arm over his eyes. 

“You’re not miserable, you’re dramatic. They aren’t the same thing.” Luna answered, flipping the page. Draco let the hand that he had draped over his eyes drop and considered the ceiling seriously. Maybe it was an exaggeration to say that he had "never" been happy, but after last summer all of those happy memories, with his friends and parents, they were all tinged with a trace of bitterness now. How could they make him happy now? 

He would need to have this Patronus memory figured out before they returned from the break, what if some of the fourth years got it before him- or Longbottom! 

“Did you know that Pluto is only 2000kmwide, far too small to be a planet," Luna remarked after a couple of minutes of reading. "Apparently, the Ministry is lying to us so that we cannot read our own futures.” 

“The ancient Romans too,” Draco added, he wasn't in a mood to play along, besides how would they know how large another planet was, it wasn't like they could send anyone out there to measure it.

“Well, I suppose they really didn’t know. But we know now and ought to adjust accordingly. I need to redo my entire chart.” And with that realization, Luna began rummaging in her bag for her astronomy supplies. “You can help me if you’d like, and then we can do yours.”

“Ugh, can’t you see I’m having a crisis.” Draco moaned. 

Luna poked him in the ribs with her foot. “Maybe instead of being miserable you should try and  _make_ some happy memories.” 

“Stop being logical and stare into the abyss with me. Misery loves company.” 

“Then maybe you should go find Tracy,” Luna noted, carefully laying out her astronomy tools. 

Draco was tired of having this conversation with Luna by now and decided to tactfully change the subject. “Did you see Harry in the Great Hall today, I think he’s missing.” 

“All of the Weasley’s are too- but I’m sure it’s easy to miss seven redheads,” Luna replied smartly.

“I did notice, actually, but obviously they’ve gone with Potter. They’re just tagging along. Granger was here though,” Draco added thoughtfully. “Not like them to leave her out.” 

Luna ‘uh-huh’d’ as she plotted Mercury onto her chart. 

“I mean, it isn’t even Christmas yet, far too early to be fighting You-Know-Who. He usually saves that until the end of term.” Draco joked though he supposed now that He was back there wasn't actually anything stopping Him from acting. 

“I would tell you not to be worried, but it is Harry.” Draco sat upright at Luna's remark. 

“I’m not worried about him!” Draco exclaimed. "Why would you think that?” 

“Because you seemed worried,” Luna replied without taking her eyes off her work. 

“Well, I’m not.” 

“Okay.”

She didn’t sound convinced.

Fortunately, a staccato knocking on the compartment door saved Draco from the awkward silence that was sure to ensue. 

“Come in!” Draco didn’t even care if it was Pansy coming to make a nuisance of herself, any interruption was welcome. The compartment door didn’t open however, as the unknown person just continued knocking. “It’s open!”

With a groan, Draco got up and wrenched open the compartment door. “What?”

  
“Didn’t you recognize it?" Astoria Greengrass asked, "It was ‘Take the A Train’.” Her arm had still been raised when the door had slid open and was now tucking a dark strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear. The action was completely unnecessary, however, as her hair as being held back by a colourful array of butterfly-shaped clips. 

“You like my clips- they’re apparently all the rage with the muggle girls,” Astoria explained, flipping her hair to show off her new look. “Professor Burbage did a lesson on muggle fashion last week and let me take these- aren’t they cute!”

  
“I like them.” Luna chimed in from her seat before returning to her alignment chart. Astoria smiled smugly at the compliment, which Draco didn't understand, it wasn't as though _she'd_ picked them out. Luna was really complimenting Burbage. 

  
“Your parents let you take muggle studies?”  Draco asked skeptically. The Greengrass's were one of the Sacred 28 and as one of the proudest and purest families were not exactly fond of anything muggle. 

  
“I just told them I wanted to take it to raise my average since muggle studies is a joke and all.” Astoria shrugged.

  
“And they went for that?” 

  
“Well we can’t all be as smart as you,” Astoria teased. “Even if they didn’t believe me my report needed it. Anyway, I’m getting way off track I came here with a purpose.” 

This is what Draco had been worried about, he wasn't sure he could handle another petty drama involving Astoria. The fourth-year girls were always having issues that they were apparently incapable of solving on their own. The last incident was the result of a craft night where they all made ‘vision board’ and Astoria charmed her name in lights – _because she was going to be a star-_ except rather than a soft neon glow the letters shown like high beams. It had taken Draco over an hour to counter the charm, Astoria had fuddled it so badly. 

“Whatever it is, I’m not on patrol for two more hours so go find someone else,” Draco replied dismissively, flopping back onto his bench.

“It’s not about Prefect duties, I’m not bothering sitting with them anyway.” Astoria finished haughtily. “No this is about something much more important. What are you doing on December 23rd?” 

“-“

“Wrong,” Astoria continued before Draco could speak. “You’re going to play accompaniment for me at the Winter Concert.” 

"You couldn't figure this out sooner?" 

“I had someone to do it! But Eloise has Dragon pox- she’s completely contagious! She’s been quarantined! I can’t drop out! I’ve been telling everyone that I have a solo this year- my first solo!”

There was no way Draco was going to go to the Ministries Winter Concert. The whole event was created to validate the existence of Wizarding music lessons as there were no other opportunities for parents to show off how talented their children were. The parents hardly paid their children any mind anyway, they were just there to rub elbows.  What was he going to do after he was done, playing backup not even his own piece no less, avoid Pansy and everyone else who didn't want him there? No thanks. 

  
“Don’t you know anyone else who can play the piano?” 

“Literally no!" Astoria exclaimed. "Come on, who else can learn a piece in 2 days? You have to do it,” she begged. “I’ll owe you a life debt.” 

Then again, what if people find out Astoria had asked him first and he had said no, and they would because Astoria couldn't keep her mouth shut, he'd look like a coward. His parents would probably be there, maybe if they say him...he was sure they missed him...  
 “Okay fine- but you owe me.” 

Then again, what if people find out Astoria had asked him first and he had said no, and they would because Astoria couldn't keep her mouth shut, he'd look like a coward. His parents would probably be there, maybe if they say him...he was sure they missed him...  
 “Okay fine- but you owe me.” 

“I knew you’d do it! Tracy was saying you weren't as cruel as people made you out to be." Astoria said as she dropped her book bag onto the bench Draco was sat on. 

“When do you talk to Tracy?” Draco ignored the look Luna was giving him over her parchment, she was going to use his interest as proof he should go talk to her.

“Well I’m ignoring my housemates but since she’s my sister Daphne has to let me sit with her," Astoria explained, riffling through a folder spilling over with various sheet music. "So I’m with her, Tracy, Millicent, and Pansy- Crabbe and Goyle she sent off who knows where, but Daphne said she wasn’t entertaining them so Pansy had to send them off.” 

"What else are they saying?" 

“About you- nothing,” Oh so he wasn't even worth talking about now, “Ooooh, buuuuutttttt," Astoria continued, leaning in conspiratorially,  "Theodore Nott invited Pansy to come visit him over the holidays.  She says she's only going because they're going to Spain. Except, last week I saw Pansy and Theodore sneaking around the castle after hours.” Astoria handed Draco the sheet music with raised eyebrows.  

“Pansy and Theo?” Draco smirked, “I don’t know who I’m more embarrassed for.” 

“Haha- This is good dirt Malfoy, don’t go spoiling it by telling the first person you see.” Astoria laughed, slinging her bag over her shoulder.   
   
“Unlike you.”

“Exactly,” Astoria replied cheekily. “But seriously I owe you a life debt.” Astoria waved farewell sounding not at all serious. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a Christmas miracle! I have finally returned to this story! 
> 
> I decided to split this chapter into two parts as it is already a little longer and I think you have all waited long enough for an update. 
> 
> As one of my many new years' resolutions, I plan on keeping a regular schedule on my writing (by actually doing it- this first semester of grad school was a bit much).  
> In any case, I will be posting a chapter a month so don't forget to bookmark ;) 
> 
> As always, if you like it like it and if you love it leave a comment! Happy New Year!


End file.
